Vespertillio Intervention
by Crocodile
Summary: In the battle against Frieza, what if Goku hadn't arrived in time? AU. OC story. Rated M for gore near the end. One-shot.


VESPERTILLIO INTERVENTION

**VESPERTILLIO INTERVENTION**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned DBZ then you would see Vegeta drinking fanta and Goku having a fetish with waffles. Since you don't see either of these in DBZ I think it's clear I don't own it. I also do not own the story "Evil Never Dies" by Kenrai. However, I do own Spinta and the Vespertillio race. So don't sue me…I have spoons. This fic opens the same way as the episode: "The End Of Vegeta", something else I don't own.

**AUTHOR****: Crocodile**

**Rating****: T/M – For explicit violence and gore.**

Vegeta gasped and sighed in pain, as Frieza's tail remained wrapped around his neck, squeezing with an almost choking pressure. Frieza punched Vegeta strongly in the jaw, then on the main torso and thirdly on the other side of his jaw. Frieza then began rapidly punching Vegeta all over his body as he hung suspended in the air by Frieza's tail. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan all looked on with horrified faces as the sounds of Frieza's punches and Vegeta's grunts of pain filled the air. Frieza punched Vegeta in the stomach strongly, causing him to spit out some blood that dropped onto Frieza's face. Frieza just licked it off with his purple tongue and got back to punching Vegeta continuously. Gohan looked on horrified, he squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his teeth together, an anger rising inside of him. Gohan tried to jump forward to help Vegeta but a strong, firm green hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Gohan widened his eyes in surprise and turned to look behind him. Piccolo stared right at him, sweat rolling down the side of his face as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

"Ah, but Piccolo!" Gohan protested.

Piccolo just glared sternly at the boy who sighed with defeat and relaxed his body.

Goku groaned with anger, he was still inside the recovery chamber and could sense the chaos that was going on with Frieza. However, without being healed completely, he was useless, so he had to stay. A strange power soon caught his attention, he focussed on it but he couldn't place what or who it was but it didn't feel friendly. Goku growled with frustration.

Vegeta continued to let out shouts of pain as Frieza continued to bombard his body with punches. Frieza kept up a painful and lightning fast rhythm. Each punch was powerful enough to flatten a building and hundreds of them were smashing into Vegeta's now battered and broken body. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin continued to look on with terror, knowing they were powerless to help against such a powerful foe as Frieza. Vegeta spat out more blood as his legs twitched with each thundering blow, Frieza however, remained perfectly still except for his arms that were being used to thrust his pulverising fists into Vegeta's back. Vegeta coughed up yet more blood, his eyes closed in pain.

Gohan watched, horror striking his features and soon enough, he closed his eyes, cringing to the side to stop watching. But this only made it worse for him now because all he knew were the sickening sounds of the punches and Vegeta's cries of pain.

Vegeta spat out more blood, causing Frieza to hesitate for a second. Sadly it was only for a second as another powerful punch thundered against his body, causing him to spit out even more blood. Vegeta lowered his head, his eyes closed as sweat ran down his face and dripped onto the ground, along with a few droplets of blood. Frieza stopped his assault and examined the dangling, limp body of Vegeta. The only signs of life were Vegeta's pained gasps and laboured breathing.

Frieza lowered his arms and let his tail lower Vegeta so that his feet touched the ground, his knees bending due to him having no strength left. Frieza scrunched his facial expression briefly and with a powerful flick of his tail, he sent Vegeta rocketing into rock face. Vegeta slammed into it painfully and dropped to the ground, bits of rubble falling with him. One distinct rock landed on the gaping hole in his armour, caused by Krillin's earlier attack.

The others looked on with shock as Frieza walked up to Vegeta's broken form.

"My, my, what do we have here? A fallen prince!" Frieza mocked. "Oh dear!"

Frieza lifted his foot and pressed on the rock that was lying on Vegeta's chest. He began grinding and pushing it into Vegeta's chest, tearing open the skin painfully as Vegeta groaned lowly because of the pain. Vegeta let out a final groan of pain as Frieza's actions broke the rock into dust, revealing Vegeta's bleeding torso. Frieza looked down at Vegeta.

"It pains me to see you like this Vegeta." Frieza stated. "I don't know why but I still care about you enough to put you out of your misery."

Vegeta was hardly responsive, his face was pointing to the rock face on his left as blood trickled from his mouth. His face contorted in an expression of pain.

Frieza reached down and grabbed Vegeta's top, lifting his torso off the ground. He prepared his other hand for the final strike as Vegeta stared at him with fear stricken, half lidded eyes. Frieza turned his head towards Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan who all put on frustration worn brave faces.

"Don't worry." Frieza chuckled. "Everyone gets a turn."

Frieza looked back down at Vegeta who closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Good night, sweet prince." Frieza said sadistically.

Frieza raised his free hand and yelled as he finally sent it down towards Vegeta. Suddenly, a gust of wind erupted from where the others were standing, stopping Frieza in his tracks. Someone had arrived on the battlefield. Frieza's eyes quickly darted to see who it was.

Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan all turned around to view the newcomer as well.

His boots were black and his trousers were made of black spandex and were held up by a long golden belt. On his top he wore what appeared to be saiyan armour with a mix of other plating with black spandex underneath. Attached to the shoulder blades of the armour hung a long, torn black cape. His arms were also concealed within black spandex sleeves. White gloves hid his hands. His facial features were pronounced and serious, he had no eyebrows and his eyes were a glowing red. His ears were just small slits on the side of his head. His nose was small but pointed. His skin was a dirty grey colour with black lips. Inside his mouth, he displayed a pair of fangs on each jaw. He had semi long raven coloured hair. He had horns protruding from the top of his head and from under his cape, a long black tail with a sharp point to it waved in the air.

The newcomer stared at Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan.

"Move!" He ordered with a gruff voice curtly as he walked towards them.

"Hey, just who are you?" Piccolo growled at the newcomer.

"I said move, Namek!" The newcomer responded, his red eyes piercing Piccolo's soul, or so it felt.

With that, Piccolo moved out the way and allowed the newcomer to pace his way over to Frieza and Vegeta. Frieza dropped Vegeta, his eyes fixated on the newcomer as he stood to his full height. A dark aura began swirling around the newcomer. Their red eyes glanced down at Vegeta.

"Back off." The person demanded. "He's mine."

"Oh, is that so?" Frieza replied with a cheeky smirk. "And if I don't?"

Before any of them could blink, the dark person vanished and reappeared in front of Frieza, he thrust his elbow forward, allowing it to connect with Frieza's face. This sent Frieza rocketing through the air, purple blood trailing from his nose. However, Frieza quickly caught himself and floated back down to the ground, rubbing the blood away from his nose as he glared at the being in front of him, hatred swimming in his eyes.

However, the being ignored him and looked down at the battered from of Vegeta.

"Tell me, Vegeta." The newcomer spoke gruffly. "Do you remember me?"

Vegeta stared at him for a few seconds before widening his eyes and gasping.

"You're that little kid from the planet Vespertillio!" Vegeta chocked out with shock.

"The name is Spinta." The now named warrior replied. "I've come for my revenge for what you did to my race, to my family!"

Spinta pointed his open palm at Vegeta and began to gather some dark energy.

"Wait! Please!" Vegeta choked out desperately. "There's something you should know!"

"What are you talking about?" Spinta replied with a growl.

"I only lead the attack on your home planet because I was ordered to!" Vegeta gasped out.

"Ordered by who?" Spinta asked, now curious.

"By…him" Vegeta replied weakly, his eyes moving to Frieza who smirked with pride.

Spinta turned to face Frieza, his power rising slowly. Vegeta felt this sudden change; he could feel the power deep inside of the Vespertillio, a great power, greater than Frieza's.

Vegeta propped himself up on his arms as he laughed, albeit painfully.

"If there is a God he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day!" Vegeta proclaimed. "To see you, beaten by the lone survivor of a race you wanted destroyed!"

Vegeta began laughing with joy, knowing Frieza's end was near. Frieza however, shivered with anger and suddenly fired a single, pink energy beam straight through Vegeta's heart. Vegeta's laughing stopped as his eyes widened with shock and his body fell to the ground, blood erupting out of his mouth.

"Oh no…" Krillin gasped, as did Gohan. Piccolo merely growled at the sight.

"Enough, loud mouth! On and on like a broken record!" Frieza stated angrily.

Vegeta lay gasping on the ground, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as pain surged through his whole body from the fresh wound. He spat out more blood, his eyes closing briefly.

"What the hell was that for?" Spinta asked loudly.

"It was the only way I could shut him up. He insists on babbling about a ridiculous legend and how I shall be defeated." Frieza replied. "There is no such thing as a super saiyan and I am the most powerful being in the universe!"

"There was no need for that! He couldn't even defend himself!" Spinta argued.

"Don't be such a fool, you don't know what you are dealing with!" Vegeta choked out, along with some blood.

Vegeta searched his memories of when he was younger, killing beings from all across the universe with his father, mocking their pointless efforts to defend themselves. Before they finally destroyed the planet, the sound of his and his father's laughter filling the remaining air. Then, the realisation that Frieza is the one laughing over this planet.

More memories went through his head. His father trying to defeat Frieza, only for Frieza to avoid the attack and kill him with one strong uppercut.

"Long live the King" Were his mocking words.

There was also the destruction of Planet Vegeta, something Frieza laughed and cheered over like some kind of firework display.

"Save your strength" Spinta stated simply.

"No, there's more" Vegeta replied. "He killed my home planet, it was him."

"He's just a corpse and he's still blabbing." Frieza mocked. "I'll have to gag him to shut him up."

"My father, all the other saiyans. There were no survivors." Vegeta gasped out. "Ask him yourself, he's proud of it."

Frieza closed his eyes and smirked with pride.

"Stop talking, it's wasting all your strength" Spinta demanded.

"No! Listen! You have to hear this!" Vegeta gasped out, clutching the ground for strength. "We worked so hard for him, we did everything he asked of us and more."

Tears were starting to appear in Vegeta's eyes.

"He took me from my father when I was just a little boy." Vegeta choked out, this caused a reaction from Spinta, one of sympathy. "He made me do whatever he wanted and said he would kill my father if I didn't."

"I did everything he asked but he killed him anyway, along with everyone else!" Vegeta stated, tears falling freely now. "He was scared of us! Scared that a super saiyan would rise up and overthrow him! The very same with your planet!"

"A touching story." Frieza mocked.

Vegeta continued gasping for life, he slowly raised his hand up towards Spinta. His tears pooling beside his face on the ground.

"Please, no more." Spinta replied. "Save your strength."

"Spinta, please! Destroy Frieza!" Vegeta begged. "He made me what I am, don't let him do it to…anybody else"

Vegeta raised his hand, clenching his fingers in the air.

"Stop him! Whatever it takes!" Vegeta pleaded. "Please!"

Vegeta's gasping stopped and his arm dropped to the ground, his face showed he was fighting to stay alive but he quickly stopped moving altogether, now silent. The only movement was the breeze blowing his hair.

The very same breeze blew Spinta's cape to the side as he stared down at the dead prince.

"Well it's about time!" Frieza stated with relief. "Saiyans tend to linger like a bad odour."

"So, you're not as cold hearted as you appeared to be." Spinta said to Vegeta's dead body. "A heart of stone can't shed tears like you did. You must have been holding them back your whole life."

Spinta quickly made a hole in the ground with his energy, much to the surprise of Frieza.

"I think I understand you now. You weren't grieving over your own death, or because your home planet was destroyed." Spinta said with understanding. "You were grieving because he turned you into what he wanted you to be. You never had the chance to be anything else."

Spinta picked Vegeta up and carried him over and into the hole and began to bury him.

"Well, I now respect you. I know you made a lot of mistakes." Spinta continued. "But now I see that it wasn't all your fault. You had the fiery will of a saiyan. Please share that with me now, because I need it!"

He finally finished burying Vegeta and stood up. "I'll do my very best to carry out your wish."

Spinta then turned to face Frieza.

"Prepare yourself Frieza, because I am going to kill you!" Spinta stated with confidence.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Frieza retorted, raising his arm and pointing a finger at the warrior.

Frieza quickly fired one of his pink beams but Spinta merely swatted it away with his hand. Frieza growled and started rapidly firing them but Spinta deflected each of them. Spinta knocked one of them into the ground in front of him, sending up a dust cloud that concealed him. Frieza fired three more beams that connected with something inside the dust cloud.

Frieza waited expectantly for the dust to clear, and when it did, he was shocked. Spinta had vanished. However, he quickly felt someone appear behind him.

"I'm not in the mood to play games!" Spinta's gruff voice sounded from behind a now surprised Frieza.

Without another word or sign, Spinta backhanded Frieza straight into the rock face next to them and waited for the tyrant to emerge.

"Whoa!" Krillin exclaimed. "Is it me or did he just get the better of Frieza?"

"Krillin, I think you're right!" Gohan agreed with joy.

"Don't start celebrating yet." Piccolo added. "Frieza hasn't even begun to show his real power."

"How can you be so sure of that, Piccolo?" Krillin questioned.

"How else do you think Frieza managed to avoid Vegeta's attacks?" Piccolo answered. "He's holding back."

"Yeah, but how much?" Gohan pondered aloud.

"More than we'd like to think." Piccolo replied. "That's for sure."

With a loud yell of anger, the rock face exploded as Frieza rose into the air, Spinta floated up to meet him, his expression serious and focussed. Frieza glared at him and extended his arm, making his open palm face in Spinta's direction. Frieza was about to say something when Spinta disappeared. Before Frieza could begin searching for him, he reappeared in front of Frieza and grabbed Frieza's extended wrist, pushing the arm away from him, so it pointed to the ground.

"I told you I'm not playing games!" Spinta repeated and punched Frieza Square in the face.

Frieza groaned in pain as his head shot back from the blow. He expected more but instead, Spinta let go of his wrist, allowing him to float back for a few more seconds. Frieza stopped himself and faced Spinta, who just floated in the air, his cape billowing behind him.

"_I've never encountered such a quick fighter before." _Frieza thought to himself. _"Yes, this one is different."_

"Bah! Vespertillio!" Frieza spat. "You can't beat me."

"So why is it, I've struck you three times," Spinta retorted. "And you haven't laid a finger on me?"

Frieza growled. "I haven't even started to use my true power."

Spinta narrowed his eyes but remained silent.

"50" Frieza smirked with confidence. "That should be more than enough to deal with you."

Spinta yawned. "Then hurry up and get to it. I have things to do."

"Why you arrogant little rat!" Frieza exclaimed with anger.

Frieza charged Spinta with a powerful punch but Spinta moved to the side. Frieza didn't have time to react before Spinta had grabbed his arm, and then his head. Spinta brought his solid knee and smashed it into Frieza's face, then Frieza's stomach before using both his fists to smack into Frieza's back, sending him crashing to the ground with a howl of pain.

Frieza managed to slow his descent and landed softly on his feet. He started to look above him but his eyes widened when they noticed Spinta was already in front of him. Frieza flinched in surprise. Spinta however just stared at Frieza, his face devoid of emotion as a dark aura swirled around his body. Frieza regained his composure and spread his legs apart, clenching his fists.

"Alright, time to end this." Frieza said confidently. "50 of my maximum!"

Frieza began yelling as his power began to rise, a purple aura surrounding his body as electricity surged in the sky and the ground around him began to crumble. Spinta continued to look on indifferent. Frieza began yelling louder as the purple aura surrounding his body grew wilder and caused chunks of the ground beneath them to rise into the air before cracking into tiny pieces. Frieza let out one final loud yell and stretched his arms out as his body exploded with power causing dust and debris to fly everywhere.

Once the dust had settled, Frieza stood tall and straight, his arms dangled at his side with clenched fists as his tail waved menacingly in the air. His physical appearance hadn't changed but he looked refreshed. A smirk appeared on his lips as he stared confidently at his opponent.

"You should feel honoured." Frieza said simply. "No one has pushed me this far in battle before."

"I don't care!" Spinta retorted curtly. "You're still going to die!"

"Such a ludicrous imagination" Frieza mused. "I know! I won't use my hands, how's that for a handicap?"

"Do what you like." Spinta replied.

"This way I won't break my nails." Frieza said with a smile. "I wouldn't want you to die thinking you actually had a chance to beat me."

"Your call." Spinta replied. "Whatever makes you shut up and fight!"

"You'll pay for your rude remarks." Frieza retorted angrily.

"Is this how you win all your battles Frieza?" Spinta asked. "By talking to your opponent constantly so that they die of boredom?"

Frieza growled with anger and charged at Spinta, swiping a lightning fast kick towards the warrior, successfully striking Spinta on the jaw causing the Vespertillio to stagger. Frieza continued his assault with a powerful kick to the stomach that made Spinta bend over from the force. Frieza ended his attack with a kick to the face, causing Spinta's feet to leave the ground as he soared backwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

"So, wise guy." Frieza mocked. "Still think you stand a chance?"

Spinta quickly leapt to his feet and stared at Frieza, wiping away a small trail of blood that trickled from a burst lower lip. When he moved his hand away from his mouth, it revealed a confident smile.

"Hey!" Frieza called in surprise. "What are you smiling at?"

"You've just proven to me." Spinta replied. "That you're the one who doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh dear. You poor deluded fool." Frieza said with a shake of his head. "I know! I'll kick that delusion right of you!"

"Go ahead and try!" Spinta replied with a wider smile.

Frieza roared with power and shot forward, kicking as hard and as fast as he could. However, Spinta easily dodged and blocked the kicks and continued to do so despite how hard Frieza tried to catch him out. Spinta kept on rapidly moving back as Frieza advanced with the kicks. The thundering noises of the kicks being blocked were quickly silenced when Spinta grabbed both of Frieza's ankles. Frieza growled with frustration and tried to strike Spinta with his tail but this attack was blocked by Spinta's own tail.

"I have one too" Spinta remarked.

Spinta then teleported behind Frieza and grabbed his tail, pulling on it before he began spinning around as fast as he could. Frieza screamed with effort as he tried to escape this whirlwind like attack but it was not to be as Spinta continued to spin without letting go. Frieza tried to gather energy for some blasts but before he could form them Spinta sent him flying into the air with a yell. As Frieza was rocketing upwards, he tensed his muscles to slow himself down but he was caught off-guard when Spinta appeared above him and kicked him straight back down to the ground. Frieza couldn't stop himself this time and crashed into the ground, forming a small crater. As Frieza tried to get up, Spinta had already appeared behind him. Frieza used his arms to push him backwards and extended his leg for a kick but his leg was caught in Spinta's firm grasp. Spinta grunted with effort and slammed Frieza right back into the ground before letting go.

"I think my handicap is helping me too much." He mocked. "Don't you?"

"Alright then." Frieza replied as he stood up. "The deal is off."

"Not that it will make a difference." Spinta replied tartly.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall!" Frieza proclaimed with an evil smile.

"Hypocrite." Spinta retorted with a snort.

Frieza grinded his teeth together and growled as his eyes twitched with rage. Spinta's attitude was really starting to infuriate Frieza.

"Now that we've warmed up." Spinta claimed. "I'm going to get serious."

"Power up all you like!" Frieza replied. "You'll still die like all the others who have stood up to me!"

"I suggest you shut up and get serious as well." Spinta retorted. "Because I want you to suffer!"

"You really need to learn to control your tongue!" Frieza spat.

"At least I have a tongue." Spinta responded. "Instead of a slimy purple slug living in my mouth!"

"Why you little brat!" Frieza yelled and tried for a punch.

Spinta caught the punch and squeezed Frieza's knuckles causing a slight crunching sound to come from the bones.

"I'm taller than you Frieza!" Spinta commented, looking down at his paper white opponent.

"Let go of me you dirty rat!" Frieza bellowed, struggling from his grasp.

"As you wish" Spinta replied calmly.

Spinta then tossed Frieza powerfully in the air and took off after him, leaving a dust cloud behind as he rocketing after Frieza's ascending body. Frieza screamed in surprise before catching himself and looking down and getting a shock at the form of Spinta closing in on him like lightning. Frieza fired a fiery energy blast down at Spinta who teleported before it hit him and reappeared when it was below him. Frieza started rapidly firing these blasts down at Spinta who continued avoiding them as he flew up towards his opponent. When Frieza couldn't see Spinta because of the energy and smoke, he also teleported and began gathering energy.

When Spinta cleared the coal black smoke he was surprised that Frieza had disappeared. He looked around the area for Frieza and was alerted by a smug call.

"Looking for me?" Frieza called from above.

Spinta looked up at Frieza and widened his eyes when he did so. Above Frieza, controlled by his pointing finger, was an enormous molten energy ball. It had to be at least one hundred and fifty metres in diameter. Frieza was laughing maniacally above as he observed the look on Spinta's face. Spinta didn't have time to make a move because Frieza had already thrown the energy ball down at him. Spinta held out his hands to catch the ball and when he did, he was shocked at how powerful it was as it pushed him down towards the water. The energy ball and Spinta plummeted straight into Namek's ocean, the water evaporating due to the energy ball as it began to sink beneath the surface.

"Yes, yes!" Frieza yelled with triumph. "Die! Die!"

Frieza's celebrations were cut short as the ball began to emerge from the water and float up into the air with Spinta below it, pushing it up.

"Excuse me" Spinta mocked. "I think you dropped this."

Frieza growled with anger and fired a single blue blast into the ball. Spinta looked up quickly before the ball exploded above him, shrinking before expanding with explosive force that sent tidal waves rushing away from it, high winds carrying chunks of rubble through the air effortlessly as the clouds separated due to the force of the shockwave.

Piccolo saw the fast approaching shockwave and grabbed Krillin and Gohan by the back of their collars and took off into the air as fast as he could with a grunt. Krillin and Gohan let out surprised yells as they saw the shockwave racing through the air towards them. Piccolo flew as fast as he could muster the energy for but alas; the shockwave knocked him out of the air and down onto the ground as a heavy sandstorm buried the trio.

Once the dust settled and the winds died down, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan emerged from under the sand, gasping for air and coughing out the sand in their lungs. Piccolo was the first to stand up, followed by Gohan and finally Krillin.

"D-did he…survive?" Krillin asked in regards to Spinta.

"I don't think so." Piccolo replied. "Not this time."

Over on the battlefield, Frieza floated in the air, his arms folded with a smug grin adorning his face. He surveyed his handiwork. Green water was rapidly rushing into an enormous crater that would put most asteroids to shame. The islands surrounding the crater had either been destroyed or stripped of any landmarks. There was no sign of Spinta.

"I think we should get out of here!" Krillin called with terror, as Frieza turned his head in their direction.

"Agreed" Piccolo replied and took off into the air.

Gohan and Krillin took off with him; Gohan began to take the lead as he focussed on getting away from Frieza so he could go to his father. However, he stopped suddenly when Frieza appeared in front of him, his face a cross between anger and a sadistic smirk.

"And where do you think you're going, monkey?" Frieza asked and prepared to strike Gohan.

Before he could, Piccolo teleported so he now floated in between them. His face was one of anger as he glared at the evil tyrant.

"So the Namek wishes to die first?" Frieza mused. "That's fine, you shall all get a turn."

Piccolo growled and prepared for the battle, or as the voice of reason in his head called it, a sound beating that would be followed by death. Piccolo shook the thought out of his head and concentrated on the tyrant in front of him. Suddenly there was a war cry from above.

"What?" Frieza voiced in surprise.

Frieza turned around and looked above him in time to see Spinta falling from the sky towards him, his cape billowing upwards behind him and his fists clasped together as they were brought down on Frieza's cranium with pulverizing force that sent Frieza shooting down to the ground, crashing through a small mountain before crashing into the ground and down into the water.

Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan were gob smacked. Not only had Spinta just sent Frieza to the ground like he weighed nine thousand tonnes, he also had survived Frieza's massively explosive attack and to top it off, he didn't have a scratch on him.

Spinta quickly dropped feet first to the ground, his boots spreading out the sand as his weight was applied to the ground, small puffs of dust settling around them. He waited for Frieza, knowing fine well that attack was not enough to win the fight.

As expected, the water began to boil just before Frieza erupted out of it with a bellow of rage. His fists were clenched and his muscles were tensed. His face was contorted with fury as he glared at Spinta with a look that could kill.

"That hurt!" Frieza shouted at Spinta. "No one except my parents has ever hurt me like that before!"

Spinta smirked at Frieza's rage. Frieza noticed this.

"You are going to pay dearly for this!" Frieza bellowed. "Prepare for battle!"

With that, Frieza shot to the ground in front of Spinta like lightning. Frieza clenched his fist in front of his face as he glared at Spinta.

"It's time to raise the stakes!" Frieza stated and then yelled. "You never really had a chance, it's over!"

Frieza began powering up, his rage consuming him as he reached 70 of his maximum power. The ground crumbled beneath him as his power level skyrocketed.

Frieza relaxed as his power settled in. "Time to end this!"

Without a further warning, Frieza teleported and reappeared with a crack of thunder, the crack of thunder being his fist colliding with Spinta's stomach, the armour cracking under the impact. Spinta spat up a small volume of blood and groaned with pain. Another clap of thunder came as Frieza hooked him on the jaw, followed by more claps of thunder as Frieza punched Spinta's face and torso before kicking him into the air. Frieza appeared above him and tail whipped Spinta back down to the ground, Spinta's body creating a small crater. Spinta grunted with pain as he slowly tried to stand up. Frieza rocketed down and kicked off the side of a rock face, sending himself rocketing straight into Spinta's side, pushing him straight through another rock face and down into the water. Frieza leapt back onto the bank and waited for Spinta. Without hesitation Spinta vaulted himself out of the water only to have Frieza grab each of his horns and start kneeing him in the face, causing his lips and nose to bleed dark blood. Frieza then threw Spinta into the air and knocked him back down again, having an energy blast meet him on the way down. Frieza landed on the ground and halted his attack.

"As you can now see." Frieza stated with a smile. "My power is superior to yours!"

"Don't get too confident Frieza." Spinta replied, standing up and dusting himself off. "Because this battle, is far from over!"

Frieza glared at Spinta with what looked like irritation. Frieza then widened his eyes and teleported again, kicking Spinta from behind then quickly teleporting in front of Spinta to use a powerful uppercut on the Vespertillio. As Spinta fell backwards from the hit, Frieza kicked him in the back, vaulting Spinta into the air with a yell. Before Spinta could recover behind the cover of the clouds, Frieza was already above him and elbowed him back down to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Frieza appeared below him and lifted his knee, catching Spinta on his back painfully. Frieza grunted as he turned the knee into a powerful kick that sent Spinta into the air with a back flip, chunks of his armour falling off him as he soared through the air. Spinta landed front down on the top of a rock face and with a groan, slid off of it onto the ground. He grit his teeth with the constant pain surging through his body and spat out a few drops of blood.

Spinta raised himself onto his hands and knees, groaning with the pain in his body as his muscles burned, screaming at him to just let go and stop. His attention was caught when Frieza stood in front of him. He looked up at the white and purple tyrant, breathing heavily as sweat rolled down his face.

"Weakling" Frieza spat with venom and kicked Spinta in the jaw.

Blood erupted from Spinta's mouth as he soared backwards in the air before being kicked in the stomach, sending him sliding along the ground to the edge of the island, his head and shoulders in the water. Spinta quickly raised his head out of the water, coughing the water out of his lungs as Frieza grabbed him by the collar of his armour plating.

"Still foolish enough to think you can win?" Frieza asked him venomously.

Spinta didn't reply but instead looked at Frieza with venom to match his tone. Spinta smirked slightly and spat in Frieza's eye. Frieza wiped it out of his eye and his expression showed he took umbrage at that one. Frieza threw Spinta into the air before tail whipping him into the water. Frieza quickly landed on the bank and extended his arm.

Spinta recovered himself in the water and shot up to the surface, but as soon as his head cleared the water, he noticed an orange energy ball rocketing towards him so he ducked back under. Spinta observed the surface of the water to see all of Frieza's energy balls flying across the water randomly, leaving no chance of coming up for air. So Spinta swam through the water, his cape and armour slowing him down but he managed to find a clear patch of water and came up for air.

As soon as he did so, Frieza's foot came down on his head and pushed him under again and held him there. Spinta raised his hands out the water, trying to grab Frieza's ankle but couldn't get it due to his horns blocking his path, he cursed his own anatomy as he felt darkness starting to engulf him. Spinta tried to shake it off, trying to stay awake as he continued to struggle to get free.

"And don't forget to scrub behind your ears!" Frieza mocked with a laugh.

Spinta suddenly stopped struggling, giving way to the darkness as it engulfed him, his body going lax in the water as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Frieza smiled with glee but kept him under just to be sure.

_Lightning flashed on, illuminating the young boy's room as he hid trembling under the covers with a whimper. He felt something push on his bed and looked up to see a beautiful young woman smiling warmly down before him._

_"It's only a thunderstorm Spinta. There's no need to be afraid," the young woman addressed the five year old, still smiling._

_The young Spinta returned the smile as he pulled down the covers and looked at his mother in front of him._

_"I know mommy. It's just scary hearing it," Spinta replied quietly as he turned his head out to the rain-covered window beside his bed._

_"Well don't worry. You're safe here Spinta. I hope you'll be able to sleep here tonight," his apparent Mother asked in concern._

_"It's okay mommy. I can handle it," the young Spinta replied with a smile. The woman replied with a smile and gave a kiss to his forehead._

Darkness flashed over Spinta's vision again as another memory came.

_"Well I understand your sentiments but I think he should learn to protect himself," the man replied, sipping his coffee as he did so._

_"What for? I mean we've not had any attacks for as long as I can remember," she said with a frown as she looked at him._

_"You never know. I heard rumours that the Cold Empire were coming to take this planet over," the man said with a raised eyebrow as he turned to meet his wife's face._

More darkness followed by another vision.

_"That was better Spinta but you have to try harder," the instructor said as he frowned at the young boy sitting in the ground, his head down. The instructor's face softened as he bent down on one knee to Spinta's own level._

_"I know it's hard Spinta but you must get stronger," he said as Spinta's face rose to meet the instructor's._

_"I know. But it's just so hard," Spinta said as he frowned once more. The instructor's face changed from a frown to a weak smile._

Spinta could swear he could hear Frieza's laughter through the churning water.

_"Hey Spinta! I heard you've been training with the sword master,"_

_Spinta stopped running and turned his head round to meet a young girl his age. She had long blonde hair that tumbled down her back and wore a plain looking dress._

_"Yeah it's great! I'm not doing too well though," Spinta started with a bright smile but turned down to a frown._

_"You'd do well to try harder. But I think it suits you. It's cute," the young girl, apparently named Claire giggled._

_Spinta's cheeks seemed to turn red._

Flashes of emotional pain surged through Spinta's head.

_"Unlucky you," Nappa said rather tartly before himself and Raditz brought a hand up to Edgar's face._

_Edgar's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth in knowing of what would happen next. At once Raditz and Nappa let out an average Ki blast, killing the Sword master in one blow, sending a scream of pain throughout the city._

Another flash erupted in Spinta's memory.

_"Why are you attacking us? Who sent you!" Rogan outburst, gritting his teeth in anger at these sudden invaders._

_The bald alien turned to the short one whom gave a nod in reply._

_"Master Frieza sent us. He's soon to be the lord and master of the Universe! All we need is your planet and we're good," the bald one grinned._

_Rogan's eyes widened. Frieza? There were rumours of an alien overlord named Frieza. Just like he was discussing with his wife._

_"I knew it! It wasn't just rumours. Oh Myotis I knew I should have acted on my instincts." Rogan gritted his teeth in despair at knowing of his own race's demise._

_Immediately he turned round behind him to his fearful wife. "Run Anna! Find Spinta, take one of the Space pods and get out of here!" he exclaimed toward his wife in fear._

_She looked on at him in similar fear._

_"What about you? What are you gonna do?" Anna asked her husband desperately._

_"Forget about me! Spinta and you are all that matters! Now go!" he exclaimed._

_Anna gasped. He never spoke to her like that before. She nodded in reply before turning behind her and running off out the back door of the house. Raditz turned round to Vegeta. Vegeta gave a nod in reply to the longhaired Saiyan. Raditz immediately grinned before disappearing before their eyes._

_"Where's he going!" Rogan shouted toward Vegeta in front of him. Vegeta only grinned._

_"Why after your wife of course," Vegeta Saiyan-smirked as Rogan's eyes widened even more this time in anger._

_"Over my dead body!" he outburst before charging Vegeta, his sword drawn._

_"As you wish," Vegeta replied._

_All Rogan felt was a punch to the gut that excelled into extreme pain. He merely gave a grunt in pain before dropping to his knees, his pupils dilating._

_"My. Son. Lives. On," Rogan managed to gasp out before falling flat on his face with blood escaping his mouth in all angles._

_Nappa and Vegeta merely watched as he fell to his death._

Another flash shot through his mind.

_He smiled in recognition and started to run in her direction but caught sight of another person pursuing his Mother behind her. And by the looks of the person that could fly he would be at his Mother in no time. Spinta's eyes immediately widened._

_"MOM! BEHIND YOU!" he tried._

_His Mother caught his scream and turned round only to have Raditz's fist collide with her stomach but this time, exiting the other side of her. Blood erupted out of the wound and dripped onto the ground rapidly. She gave a surprised yelp before she could taste blood congregate in her throat. Raditz grinned as he pulled his fist out of her stomach, examining his 'work.' Spinta was at her side immediately. _

_"Mom! Mom please," Spinta tried as he held his Mother up by the back of her head. Anna took her son's hand in her own as she closed her eyes._

_"Spinta. Please. Live on. Just run," she tried._

_Spinta shook his head furiously, spreading tears left and right._

_"No! I couldn't leave you alone like this. I can't. I won't!" Spinta tried._

_His Mother ran her bloodied hand through his raven coloured hair._

_"Spinta. I want you to live. Get out of here with Claire while you still can. Please," Anna managed to say before coughing up blood._

_"I can't. Mom please. You'll be alright," Spinta said, giving a smile through the overwhelming tears that threatened to flood his face._

Another, more powerful flash of trauma shot through Spinta.

_Nappa grinned as he watched before walking over and taking Claire by the nape of her clothing. She immediately thrashed around._

_"Let me go you monkeys!" Claire outburst as she thrashed her arms and legs around. _

_But alas it was nothing for the bald headed Saiyan to keep hold of the young girl. By now even Raditz had recovered from that little skirmish. Nappa turned his head round to Vegeta as if to ask permission. Vegeta grinned and nodded for Nappa to continue. Nappa returned the grin and brought Claire up to his face making the young girl immediately stop thrashing and stare into the man's eyes before seeing it replace with his hand._

_"Bye bye," Nappa repeated from Raditz with a grin._

_Claire screamed in fear of seeing a yellow energy emanating from Nappa's hand. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Nappa finally released the charging energy ball into Claire's face, devouring her in one blast._

_"Well thank Kami that's over. I don't think I could have stood her crying any longer," Vegeta remarked tartly from the side._

_Spinta awoke to see Nappa drop Claire's burnt and broken body upon the hard soil of the planet as if she were trash._

_"Claire," Spinta whispered hoarsely as he stared at her limp body._

As the darkness returned, Frieza's laughter echoed around it, silencing out the screams of death and destruction on the planet Vespertillios.

Spinta's eyes shot open suddenly as his anger and power began to rise.

Frieza still had his foot on Spinta's head, his arms folded when the water started to boil, steam rising into the air around Frieza as the water began to churn violently. Suddenly, a massive explosion erupted from underwater, vaulting gallons of water into the sky. Frieza retracted his foot and floated higher in the air, shock evident in his facial features.

"What's this?" He asked aloud in surprise.

When the water fell back down, it revealed Spinta floating in the air. His knees were bent, his fists were clenched, his teeth grit and his eyes glared with rage. He was soaking wet and dripping from head to toe until a black aura appeared around him, evaporating the water off his body, drying him rapidly. Spinta straightened out his arms and legs, threw his head back and yelled with anger as the aura increased around him.

"My parents, Rogan and Anna, Mentor Edgar and Claire!" Spinta bellowed. "They may be dead but I am not about to let them down!"

Spinta's dark aura exploded like a raging fire around his body, sending a small shockwave of power in Frieza's direction. Frieza grit his teeth and growled as he let the shockwave hit him and stood his ground. Spinta yelled with power before he suddenly shot forth like lightning, striking Frieza with a powerful uppercut, sending the albino soaring through the air. When Frieza recovered himself he noticed the fast approaching warrior and fired an energy blast. Spinta vanished before it hit him causing Frieza to look around for him before he heard a yell. Frieza looked above him to see Spinta, his eyes wide and glowing violently crimson with rage, his arms behind his head clasping his hands together with his knees bent above Frieza. Spinta bellowed wildly and brought his clasped fists down onto Frieza's head with crushing force. Frieza shot towards the ground but Spinta grabbed his tail and threw him back up into the sky. Spinta drew his right fist to his waist and rapidly extended his arm forward, opening up his palm and fired a large black energy beam that shot up towards Frieza.

Frieza caught himself yet again and gave an infuriated yell before noticing the beam rushing towards him like a speeding train. Frieza quickly extended his hands to stop the beam and when it connected, the beam quickly burned against his palms, forcing the alien further into the sky. Frieza screamed with effort as veins appeared on his forehead with the strain of stopping the oncoming attack.

Spinta yelled and surged more power into the attack, forcing the beam to become twice its original size. This size change had an affect on Frieza who now shot skyward on the end of the black beam, his attempts to stop the beam failing miserably. Frieza decided he had had enough and rolled to the side of the beam, letting it shoot into outer space with Spinta still firing it.

Frieza smirked and rushed down to Spinta's side for an easy attack but he never got the chance. Spinta changed the direction of the now free energy beam and brought it back down towards him, causing it to crash right into Frieza, sending the tyrant into the ground and beyond, down further into the planet Namek's crust before exploding with brilliant white light, pulverising mountains and islands close to it as the water disappeared from the blast zone and the clouds themselves vanished from the sky as debris and rubble flew through the air at high speed.

Piccolo quickly shielded Gohan from any of the rubble or debris that was flying through the air while Krillin comically avoided any large chunks while being hit by the smaller pieces. The shock wave was immense, as the powerful winds didn't seem to die down for what felt like an hour. When they did, Piccolo unshielded Gohan and looked at the blast zone, as did Gohan and Krillin.

The crater was huge, no water was in it and all that was there was a dark hole, lightning sparked around it while some molten lava shot from some cracks at the very bottom of the crater. In the air, Spinta floated, breathing heavily with exhaustion as the clouds began to return to the clear green sky of Namek above him. Sweat rolled down his face that seemed to be a slight shade of red from the strain of his attack. His mouth was open wide so he could get as much air into his lungs and therefore his tired muscles as possible. The strong breeze returned to the area, blowing his cape to his left side, cracks and missing chunks were noticeable on his black armour and even his cape seemed to have a few extra rips in it. His body was dirty and battered. Spinta was still bleeding in some places, mainly his face and arms, where darker patches on the black latex could be seen to show there was blood underneath. Spinta relaxed his body and slowly floated down to one of the small islands that had survived the explosion. When he landed, his legs gave way, forcing him to sit down on the dark green ground.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and made an on the spot decision.

"Krillin, Gohan." He said, catching their attention. "I'm going over to him, you two stay here in case Frieza comes back."

"Come on Piccolo!" Krillin exclaimed. "Do you really think anyone could survive a blast like that?"

"No, but then again, it is Frieza." Piccolo replied with a growl of disgust.

Piccolo then took off towards the now collapsed Spinta, who was still panting heavily. Piccolo arrived and cautiously stepped toward Spinta, who showed no sign of disagreement. Once Piccolo was close, he stared at the Vespertillio with narrowed eyes.

"Just who are you and how did you get so powerful?" Piccolo asked sternly.

Spinta looked up at the namekian warrior. "My name is Spinta."

"And your power?" Piccolo questioned.

"I'm a Vespertillio." Spinta responded. "It's in my blood."

"Well, it looks like it's too late to save the planet Namek." Piccolo stated, looking to the sky. "I just hope Guru and all of his followers can now rest in peace."

Spinta snorted at Piccolo's comment. "There is no peace for the murdered."

As Spinta's eyes glanced over the area, they stopped and widened with shock. Piccolo noticed this and pivoted round only to receive a pink energy beam straight through his chest, blood erupted from his mouth as he groaned in pain and collapsed onto his front, blood pooling under him. Spinta heard Gohan's voice call Piccolo's name in the distance but he ignored it. Spinta continued looking at the air above him.

Frieza floated in the air, the tip of his tail missing, blood dripping from multiple wounds on his body as one of his eyes was shut from an injury. He growled with rage and glared at the Vespertillio.

Suddenly, a blue flash shot towards Frieza and stopped in the air above Spinta, it was Gohan. Gohan had a silver aura flaming around his body as his hair rose up as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You MONSTER!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan then shot towards Frieza like a bullet and laid continuous punches to Frieza's stomach, causing the tyrant to jerk his head forward and spit out in pain before receiving a powerful uppercut from the small saiyan. Gohan then performed a forward roll in midair and used it to kick Frieza to the ground. As Frieza fell and Gohan was the right way up, he raised his hands to his forehead and extended his arms towards Frieza.

"Masenko-Ha!" Gohan shouted.

When he did, an enormous golden energy beam erupted from the child's hands and engulfed the falling Frieza and hit the ground with explosive force, sending smoke and debris into the air. Gohan powered down and looked at the ground to see Frieza standing, hands on his hips as he looked up at the young saiyan. Gohan closed his eyes, grit his teeth and turned his head to the side with disappointment.

"Impressive attack for a child." Frieza stated as he floated up into the air.

When Frieza said that, a memory fired in Spinta's mind.

_"Impressive. For a child," Vegeta scowled._

Spinta growled at the memory.

"Which is precisely why I have to kill you." Frieza continued. "I seem to have become the saiyan exterminator. It's a dirty job but someone's got to do it."

Frieza then vanished and appeared behind Gohan, making the young saiyan spin around only to have Frieza punch him in the stomach forcefully, causing him to cough up blood. Frieza then grabbed his hair and started punching him in the face continuously, bursting open the child's lips and nose as he cried in pain. Frieza then let go of Gohan, who slowly began to drop so Frieza kicked Gohan down to the ground. Gohan shot down like a bullet and impacted the ground with a thunderous bang. Pain was all over his body and he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried to crawl away.

Seeing the black haired kid take on Frieza in vain sparked another couple of memories in Spinta.

_"Aren't the flowers just beautiful?" Claire sighed as she brought a rose to her nose in a kneeling position. Spinta smiled in agreement._

_"I guess," Spinta said as he smiled, his hands behind his head in a carefree manner._

_Claire stood up and walked over to a bench that overlooked a pond. Spinta followed and took the seat next to her. Already the sun was setting over the horizon._

_"Whoa. I guess I was late up huh?" Spinta chuckled as he watched the sun set. _

_Claire sighed as she rested her head on Spinta's right shoulder._

_"Yeah," she murmured, closing her eyelids softly._

_Spinta blinked as he averted his gaze onto Claire's head with a red face._

_"Sometimes I wonder," Spinta mouthed to himself as he watched the sun set with a frown._

This memory then brightly flashed to a different vision.

_Spinta woke to see dead bodies laying everywhere, buildings on fire with rubble littering the streets. It was also very dark, the fires providing some light. He coughed up more blood before crawling his way to his now dead Mother._

_"Mom. I failed you. I'm-" Spinta tried but coughed up yet more of his blood. "I'm sorry." he finished as he looked around._

_Claire, Teal, Wen, Lor and probably his own Father were all dead._

_"I'm so. Sorry everyone." Spinta tried again, tears flowing from his eyes._

"Claire" Spinta proclaimed aloud. "Until the day I die, I will fight on for you! For everyone this scumbag has destroyed!"

Spinta yelled with more anger as his power level took another massive jump, causing Frieza to turn away from his handiwork that was the battered Gohan. Black electricity surged across Spinta's body as his eyes filled with hatred and maliciousness that bore a hole right into Frieza's cold-hearted gaze.

"What's this?" Frieza asked aloud as Spinta's black aura returned.

"_I've never fought such a powerful warrior before._" Frieza thought to himself. "_Where did he come from?_"

A memory flashed in Frieza's mind this time.

_"We just can't get near them sire. We'd stand the chance of being decimated," Zarbon reported to his master before him in the throne._

_"Well that isn't good enough Zarbon. You know I want them destroyed as soon as possible. Don't you?" Frieza replied quietly in a dangerous tone he was famous for._

_"Well of course sire but-" Zarbon tried._

_"But nothing Zarbon. I accept no excuses for petty failure. I expect the Saiyans to do that not you. I hold you in high regard. Don't disappoint me," Frieza merely said still in his quiet tone as his tail swished around uncomfortably._

_"Yes master Frieza." Zarbon said as he bowed to the alien overlord and walked off to the exit of Frieza's throne room._

_"Well, well, well. Not only do I have those rebellious Saiyan's to control but this foolish race of Vespertillios. I'd be foolish to let them live. But what to do now? What to do?" Frieza wondered aloud as he closed his eyes in thought, his tail still swinging around uncomfortably._

_He suddenly broke into a grin and opened his eyes. "Just let the monkeys deal with it," Frieza said as he chuckled in arrogance that finally led to a laugh that filled the throne room._

When Frieza came off memory lane, he noticed the newly charged Spinta floating in front of him with a malicious glare, his cape blowing in the wind along with his raven hair.

"_I should have dealt with that planet myself_" Frieza thought to himself and then focussed on Spinta.

"No more." Spinta said simply.

Frieza narrowed his eyes.

"No more!" Spinta repeated and clenched his fists and increased his power. "This is where you die!"

"What have I ever done to you?" Frieza asked. "Really? You started this fight, remember!"

"I saw my family and friends get butchered by your squadron" Spinta replied with a pain filled tone. "I will never forgive you for that!"

"Why do you condemn what I've done so much?" Frieza asked. "Saiyans were just as bad, they were murderers, the lot of them!"

"Because you told them to be. Don't try to talk yourself out of this." Spinta replied. "You're just a beast!"

"So I'm a beast huh?" Frieza replied with a smirk. "And what about you? Aren't you just like me?"

"No." Spinta replied. "I'm worse!"

Spinta's aura exploded around him as electricity fired over his body, accompanied by a fierce war cry, it was time to end this battle.

"So, you've still got a little spark left, huh?" Frieza asked with a smug grin.

"No, an inferno!" Spinta retorted and vanished.

Frieza widened his eyes to look for the warrior but instead felt a thunderous pain in his stomach causing him to spit out a large volume of blood. He looked down and saw Spinta with his hand embedded in Frieza's stomach. Frieza raised a fist and tried to bring it down on the Vespertillio but he vanished before it made contact. A powerful kick then found its way to Frieza's face, sending him shooting up into the air with blood trailing behind him as he gave a pained rasp. As Frieza tried to recover, a pair of boots slammed into his stomach and pushed him down into the crater. As Frieza fell, he caught himself and landed on the side of the crater, he looked up to see Spinta preparing a sidekick but Frieza ducked before his opponent could hit him. He then flew away from the warrior as fast as he could but Spinta was faster and appeared in front of Frieza, who received another powerful kick to the face. Frieza growled with rage and recovered in the air and looked down at the fast approaching Spinta. Frieza pumped power into both his hands and forced down raw energy towards Spinta, striking the Vespertillio and sent him plummeting under the water, causing the water to separate by the force of the impact as Spinta went through the ocean floor.

Frieza breathed deeply, not only to catch his breath but to also gather power. He stared intently at the water, waiting for his opponent to surface. Frieza was not disappointed.

From the water, flames of dark energy rose out of it before Spinta himself cleared the surface of the water and rose back into the air. His armour was missing a few chunks of it and his cape and spandex was ripped in places. Large pieces of rock were floating around him, attached to his aura.

"Well, well. Look who's back. I knew I wouldn't be rid of you that easily." Frieza mused. "But that little break in the action is all I needed to gather precious energy!"

Spinta narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, a very rare occasion indeed. 100 of my power." Frieza then shouted. "You never really had a chance, it's over!"

"Can your body handle the strain from all that energy?" Spinta asked.

Frieza blinked quickly and gave a confident smirk.

Spinta increased his power a touch to destroy the rocks that were floating around him and stayed where he was.

Frieza grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he began powering up to his maximum. A fiery silver aura surrounded him, flaming violently as veins bulged out in many different parts of his injured body. First, his purple domed shoulders bulged out and became larger. Then all of his arm muscles grew spontaneously, which were followed by his leg muscles as electricity made contact with his body.

"_Whoa, he's actually reaching the true pinnacle of his power._" Spinta thought to himself.

Frieza continued to growl as he powered up. Electricity reached his tail just as veins on it bulged out and it too became much fatter. Electricity surged all around Frieza as he continued to raise his power, his muscles tensing with veins bulging. Frieza's pupils dilated as his eyes went bloodshot.

Spinta narrowed his eyes in thought. "_I can sense his desperation, he's frightened I'll attack before he finishes._"

Frieza's silver aura grew bigger and flickered more violently. So Spinta increased his own dark aura as electricity cracked in between the two warriors with frightening intensity. Frieza's aura then grew exponentially as he let out a yell of effort. Frieza's aura expanded so much that it covered the distance between the two fighters and crashed into Spinta's aura with a deafening bang. This caused the two auras to cancel each other out, sending sparks of power crashing to the ground and water below them. These sparks caused small explosions, sending smoke and mist into the air that slowly surrounded the crater and circled the warriors. Frieza and Spinta's aura's returned in an instant and continued to flicker around their bodies.

"_Just a little longer, I can feel it, yes…yes!_" Frieza thought desperately as he tried to finish.

Suddenly, all of Frieza's muscles grew larger in rapid succession as blue lightning surged around them. Frieza then lowered his head, bent his legs and arms and then suddenly stretched them out as his torso muscles finished expanding. Frieza let out a loud yell as his power sent out a shockwave that pulverised the floating rocks and caused a blinding light to fill the area. This shockwave also caused tsunami-sized tidal waves to smash and destroy some loose cliffs nearby. Water and lava moved away from under Frieza as hurricane force winds circled the planet Namek. Thunder echoed all around them as lightning flashed all over. Frieza, with his limbs outstretched, exhaled deeply.

"Bingo! Ah that feels so good, I'd forgotten!" Frieza stated with a smile, pleased. "Now! Time to squash you like a bug!"

"All that waiting." Spinta responded lowly. "And this is how you thank me!"

Frieza smiled and teleported, reappearing with a forceful punch to Spinta's stomach, causing the Vespertillio to bend forward in pain, blood spluttering from his mouth. Frieza then grabbed Spinta's horns and pulled his head down, bringing his knee up at the same time, smashing it into Spinta's face, bursting open his nose as he flew backwards from the force. Frieza then started punching and kicking Spinta rapidly, earning a chorus of pained gasps and grunts from the warrior as blood flew from the Vespertillio's mouth and nose, all the while Frieza was grinning madly, his eyes shining with delight. Frieza then grabbed Spinta under the arms and tossed him down to the crater. Spinta plummeted rapidly but rolled in the air and landed on the side of the crater on his feet. Suddenly Frieza crashed down on him, forcing him into the rock causing dust and rock to be sent into the air before flying away. Spinta recovered quickly and followed his opponent back into the sky. Once Spinta was close enough, Frieza returned to his rapid beating, again, blood and spit flying from the Vespertillio as he let out pained grunts and yelps.

Spinta charged up and broke off from the attack and flew away from Frieza at high speed. Frieza powered up and took off after him confidently. Spinta then teleported to a higher speed as did Frieza. The two warriors going so fast that they couldn't be seen, all that could be seen was a fast moving line of destruction to show that they were there.

Gohan crawled his battered and bleeding body over to Piccolo. Piccolo was unconscious but still alive, despite the wound on his chest that was pouring with blood. Krillin soon landed and tried to help Gohan get to his feet but the little saiyan was in a lot of pain and was too consumed with worry for his namekian mentor.

Frieza charged Spinta and punched him in the jaw with a hit that could shatter concrete. Spinta was sent reeling to the ground after a powerful and well-planted kick from Frieza. Spinta slowly stood up, pain evident in his expression as Frieza skimmed the ground, charging in for a punch. Spinta quickly got the punch, grabbing Frieza's wrist and then did the same to Frieza's other arm. The two warriors struggled in a battle of brute strength.

"Let go of me you no good, dirty, stinking rat!" Frieza spat.

"Not today" Spinta replied, tightening his grip, earning a cry of pain from Frieza.

"So, this is it, your true power." Spinta said. "Well, I'm not impressed!"

"Why you!" Frieza wheezed. "You'll be much more impressed when you're dead!"

"I don't think so!" Spinta replied, teeth grit with effort, as were Frieza's.

Electricity surrounded the two as Frieza created a bright red aura to cover them. Spinta looked at Frieza with surprise who only cackled in response. The two fighters then slowly rose into the air as Frieza continued to cackle loudly. The aura burst wildly with power as purple lightning sparked around them, breaking large pieces of rubble from the sides of cliffs. Frieza then let out a yell and broke free from Spinta's grasp and kneed the warrior with thunderous power. Spinta lowered his upper body and head in a pained moan as Frieza backed off, panting rapidly.

"Well, fancy that! One shot and he's throwing in the towel!" Frieza exclaimed with joy and cackled.

"Don't get too excited Frieza." Spinta said, raising his head to reveal a smiling face. "Because I'm only warming up!"

Frieza growled. "You cocky little rat!"

Far below the warriors, the ground around the crater was shaking violently as cracks quickly formed along it. Large chunks of rock jutted upwards before collapsing and plummeting into the lava below. Enormous cracks even split some areas into two, revealing the scorching orange glow of the magma flowing underneath. The very planet was slowly falling apart around them.

In the air where Spinta and Frieza floated, bolts of lightning thundered around them, illuminating them with a blazing purple light. The lightning continued to spark around them in this small break from the action.

"You're running out of time." Frieza stated, observing the behaviour of the planet.

"Don't worry, what I have to do won't take long." Spinta replied. "Trust me."

"You fool, don't you understand? I've won, not you, me!" Frieza claimed proudly. "Get it?"

Suddenly, a tower of boiling hot lava erupted between the two. This was the signal the two fighters needed to continue their duel. Frieza and Spinta began teleporting all over the place, almost randomly in the air, trying to catch the other out. Frieza yelled and tried for a punch from behind but Spinta just teleported before it made contact. The tyrant spun round to see Spinta floating in the air behind him. He tried for another punch but again Spinta avoided it with ease and reappeared behind him. Frieza turned round and faced the Vespertillio, a pleased grin spread across his face.

"Superb! Really, a very rare power indeed! But I go on and on. Lord of the universe, nothing can stop me!" Frieza claimed flatly. "You see? You crumble, you die but I, I live on!"

Frieza chuckled at his claim as more lightning danced wildly around the two. Spinta just stared at him with a bored expression despite the malice evident in his eyes.

Around the two, three enormous towers of lava erupted near to them before losing pressure and falling back down again, ending the orange glow that briefly illuminated the warriors.

"As an expert at destroying planets, I'd say you are just about out of time." Frieza stated calmly. "Agreed? And yet you are standing there like a statue waiting for me to make the first move!"

Spinta continued to glare at Frieza, waiting for the tyrant to finish. Yet, one of his eyes observed the now airborne forms of Krillin and Gohan carrying Piccolo off into the distance.

"I know, you're stalling. Giving those earthlings a chance to escape!" Frieza said with realisation. "Well, that's okay. They'll be my next targets. It shouldn't be too hard to track them down, should it?"

"Well that depends. If you're dead it will be." Spinta replied in a monotone. "You're through, done. It all ends here!"

A flash of lightning accompanied Spinta's bold statement of confidence; the flash behind him so bright his face was left in shadow for a few seconds before it dissipated. More lightning sparked around them as the ground continued to crumble beneath them, huge slices of rock splashing into the lava below.

Frieza chuckled with closed eyes, his shoulders moving as a result.

"You're the one who's through, not me, do you hear me, you!" Frieza yelled, his voice echoing around them before being drowned out by the thunder.

Spinta just floated, his arms at the ready for combat.

"_He's right, I'm running out of time here!"_ Spinta thought to himself.

Frieza yelled with apparent anger, his eyes becoming bloodshot as his pupils shrank before he rocketed forward, kneeing Spinta in the chin before halting just above him. Spinta groaned with pain and looked up at his opponent. Frieza pointed his palms at Spinta and let out a large purple energy blast. Spinta covered himself, waiting for it to hit, but it never did. Spinta quickly opened his eyes and slowly lowered his guard just as Frieza appeared behind him, an energy ball in hand as he thrusted his arm forward. Spinta moved to the side and locked Frieza's arm between his torso and his own arm. Spinta threw his head back, striking Frieza in the face, sending blood spurting out into the air. He then grabbed the tyrant's arm and started spinning round and round, gaining more and more momentum. Spinta spun so fast that the two of them were just a blur before he let go, sending Frieza plummeting to the ground. However, Frieza released an energy blast to stop himself. He turned round to face Spinta just as the blast hit the ground, exploding with a large purple dome before sending smoke and debris into the air. Frieza floated back up to Spinta's level. The electrical storm surging around them as Frieza grit his teeth and growled with hatred.

Suddenly, another erupting tower of lava prompted the two back into action, teleporting all over the sky. Spinta tried for a punch but Frieza dropped out of the way of it. Spinta teleported below Frieza and flew up towards the tyrant who sent a large pink energy ball at the warrior. Spinta narrowed his eyes before flying straight through it and continuing on towards Frieza who widened his eyes in surprise before receiving a kick to the face. As Frieza recovered, Spinta teleported next to him and pressed a small black energy ball against Frieza's chest, forcing the tyrant to crash into the ground below, dust and rubble shooting upwards from the impact.

The dust swirled slightly due to Frieza shooting upwards. He appeared high above his Vespertillio opponent who was gathering energy for another blast. Spinta stared up at his opponent, his hands clasped together as he prepared his attack. Meanwhile, Frieza stared down, glaring with disgust for his opponent.

Frieza clenched his fists and began screaming for power, his energy level climbing along with the volume of his screaming. Frieza's entire body bulked up, ceasing his screaming. Spinta finally formed the start of his attack, a black energy ball in between his hands.

Frieza engulfed himself in a dark pink aura and began his descent towards Spinta. The Vespertillio looked up at his now fast approaching enemy. Spinta faced Frieza full on and extended his arms, sending an enormous black wave of energy up towards the plummeting tyrant. Frieza grit his teeth as the blast connected with his pink shield and yelled with effort as the wave pushed him back into the air despite how hard he pressed to go down. The energy flowing from the blast sent tidal waves speeding away from Spinta, the erupting towers of lava bending before collapsing on their sides, dust and heavy pieces of rubble soaring through the air at high speed.

Spinta's entire body had become black; his dark aura surged tightly around him as he yelled with effort. The black wave surrounded the front side of Frieza before spreading out around the tyrant. Frieza was almost inside the wave itself, pushing down against its incredible force, screaming with wide eyes as he did so. Frieza began to slowly descend towards Spinta, actually pushing the wave down towards its creator.

Spinta widened his eyes and screamed with effort as he transferred more power into the attack, doubling the size of the wave that now had spikes of energy erupting from the sides. The new energy rocketed up to Frieza and pushed him back up to his original position and began pushing him back even further but at a slow pace while Frieza screamed as he resisted. Frieza screamed louder and put more force into his retaliation and slowly started to descend again.

Spinta yelled and widened his eyes again as he put even more power into his attack, the blast now three times its original size. It slowly pushed the screaming Frieza back up but Frieza pushed down again and held his position, his entire body burning with the effort. Frieza screamed even louder as he pushed down even lower.

Spinta cried out with effort as he generated an enormous amount of extra energy, making the blast five times its original size. This sudden increase sent Frieza shooting into the sky but this was short lived as Frieza quickly pushed back down to his original position, yelling loudly as he attempted to push down even further.

Frieza suddenly rotated himself and moved off of the wave, allowing it to rocket into space, much to Spinta's surprise. Before the Vespertillio could stop his attack, Frieza slammed straight into him, pushing him through the air at high speed. He sent them both up into the air before pushing them both down into the ground, crashing straight through the surface and breaking down further. The hard rock breaking under Spinta's back as he closed his eyes in pain as the tyrant pushed him down into the planet.

Rocks erupted from the newly formed hole before Frieza flew out of it, the ground shook before lava erupted out of the hole, an explosion echoing around the blast site as magma and black smoke filled the sky. Molten rocks fell from the sky as Frieza floated, staring down as he panted heavily with exhaustion.

"I can't believe it! This is incredible!" Frieza shouted in delight. "He's actually gone!"

"I did it! I won! Yes!" Frieza shouted before erupting into maniacal laughter. "No one can beat me! I am lord of the universe!"

The magma had stopped erupting out of the hole but Frieza remained floating in the air, still panting with fatigue. This is when he noticed the darkened sky of Namek.

"The sky, its black" He commented. "Time to get out of here, she's about to blow and I don't have enough energy to survive the explosion!"

He then gazed down at the smoking hole. "Well, so long. You fulfilled the rumours only to become a fresh batch of Vespertillio soup!"

Frieza cackled and prepared to fly away but stopped as he heard a dull roar of moving rocks. The sea below him started to churn violently as wisps of black energy broke the surface. Frieza looked down in confusion and surprise.

"What?" He gasped.

The flickering flames of black energy grew bigger and broke higher from the surface before Spinta slowly rose out of the water. His armour had been shattered in several places, his cape was severely torn, the latex that covered his legs had a large section missing from it and his body overall was bleeding and dirty. Spinta panted heavily as he floated into the sky towards Frieza, who looked down with his mouth agape in shock. The water slowly calmed its violent churning now that Spinta was far enough above its surface, even though large waves were its random pattern of water.

Frieza's shocked purple eyes followed Spinta as he rose up to eye level with the tyrant. Spinta tried to slow his breathing down as his black aura continued to flicker around him. The Vespertillio finished his panting and stared at Frieza, who was still staring with shock.

"What? No way!" Frieza exclaimed in confusion. "I killed you!"

"You tried and failed." Spinta replied calmly. "I'm alive as ever."

Frieza twitched with anger before letting out a war cry and charged for the black clad warrior. Spinta also let out a war cry and did the same. They flew quickly towards each other and collided, the auras swirling against each other with resistance before fusing into one brilliant blazing bright light. Spinta and Frieza exchanged blows rapidly and furiously against each other, matching each other blow for blow. Punch for punch, kick for kick, neither of them showing any signs of giving in. Frieza darted back and fired a pink energy ball. Spinta swayed his body to the left, avoiding it before firing his own black energy wave that Frieza jumped over before firing an array of pink beams. Spinta growled and used a black energy ball as a shield against them.

When the energy dissipated, Frieza was already charging towards the warrior, teeth grit while audibly letting out his fury. Frieza tried for a punch but Spinta avoided it and rose higher into the air behind his opponent. Frieza tried to turn and follow but Spinta's knee slammed into Frieza's face, squashing the skin on Frieza's face as the side of his lips burst with the blow. They floated slowly down in the air like that, magma and lightning spewing around them with the blackened sky as a backdrop. Frieza slowly floated away from the warrior, still recovering from the attack.

As the ground shook beneath them, Krillin and Gohan slowly placed Piccolo on the floor of Goku's spaceship. Magma was travelling around them but hadn't reached the area the spaceship was landed yet. By a stroke of luck, before arriving at the ship, they had found Bulma and she was now sitting at the control station. Krillin took off to get the still recovering Goku from Frieza's spaceship as Gohan continuously checked on Piccolo in an almost obsessive manner.

Frieza growled as he stared at Spinta before blocking the Vespertillio's elbow attack. The two exchanged blows before Frieza flipped over Spinta's head and continued the exchanging of hits, the thunderous bangs of their attacks colliding echoed around the planet itself. The two fought as fast and as hard as they could, each trying to get the better of the other but to no avail, they were almost evenly matched as they travelled through the air. Lava was erupting out of the planet as lightning continued to flash around them as they continued on with incredible stamina.

"You dirty dog!" Frieza called, still fighting.

"Takes one to know one!" Spinta retorted, also keeping up the attacks.

They continued exchanging blows with lightning speed, flying across the area as they did, they seemed fused to each other as they rapidly fought. The two warriors travelled just above the surface of the water, still exchanging punches and kicks as the surface of the water parted due to the force of the attacks. Frieza used a barrage of punches that Spinta caught with his hands before kneeing Frieza in the stomach who recovered quickly and tried for the punches again but Spinta caught them again and hooked Frieza on the jaw. In retaliation, Frieza quickly recovered and kicked Spinta in the stomach before rocketing away from the warrior.

Krillin flew quickly, being careful to avoid any erupting towers of lava that could easily kill him. He smiled when he finally reached Frieza's ship that was starting to collapse into a large crack in the ground. Krillin landed into one of the holes of the ship and quickly ran through the curved corridors towards the healing chambers. He hurriedly opened the door and found Goku still in the healing capsule, even though it was no leaking from a few small holes in the glass, the water pouring up like a fountain before falling down onto the floor in an arc. Krillin slammed his fist on the control panel, miraculously hitting the right buttons to drain the water and open the door. Once it was open, Krillin lifted Goku out and blasted a hole in the roof, flying out with the still injured Goku holding on. The two spoke not a word, it was a desperate time and nothing needed to be said, they both knew it was time to leave.

Frieza chuckled lightly. "In exactly two minutes you will be nothing but a pile of ashes. Just look how you're trembling!"

"It's you who should be afraid because your spree of hatred will end at the hands of a Vespertillio." Spinta commented. "Just as you had always feared!"

Frieza tensed up with anger at this comment before calming down.

"Your speeches are so poetic but I can assure you the only things ending are you and this ugly planet!" Frieza retorted before yelling loudly.

Rubble shot into the air as more lava erupted into the sky, the surface of the planet turning a hellish red and orange. Frieza shot towards Spinta and went for a punch but Spinta blocked the attack with a punch of his own. When their fists collided the force of the blow created a dazzling light that illuminated the area. The seas continued to churn wildly as several flashes of lightning danced around the sky at the same time.

Frieza's and Spinta's hands clasped, their arms straight as were their legs as their bodies were kept far apart, they were trying to push each other into submission. Their teeth were grit and they were both groaning loudly with the effort and strain being put onto their muscles. Spinta opened his mouth and widened his eyes as he tried to put more strength into his aching muscles. Below them, the ground shattered, creating a crater around them with them in the centre. They cried with more effort and the crater grew bigger as they sank into the ground even more. Again the crater widened as they continued their hand-to-hand struggle for superiority. Both of them were yelling with effort, trying to overpower the other. Spinta pushed harder and Frieza's right knee dropped to the ground. Frieza's eyes were wide and his teeth were grit as he struggled against Spinta, who now had the advantage. Frieza yelled with effort and pulled his hands away, striking Spinta with a powerful uppercut before wrapping his left arm around the front of Spinta's neck, which shoved him into the ground with a crash that shattered the rocks beneath. Frieza punched Spinta in the stomach who then retaliated with a left hook and then a right hook, rising back to his feet before pushing against Frieza's abdomen. Frieza was pushed back, his feet tearing up the ground before he stopped, grasping hold of the Vespertillio who was pushing against him. Spinta pushed into Frieza's abdomen further, causing the tyrant to widen his eyes and scream in pain.

Frieza then lifted Spinta so that he was upside down and took off, slamming the warrior into the edge of the crater, causing Spinta to tear through the ground, creating a gap as he groaned in pain. Frieza lifted him out by the leg and threw him into a small rock face the broke apart on impact. Frieza then slammed his opponent into the ground, leaving an imprint of the warrior's outline.

"I'm going to have some more fun before this place explodes" Frieza commented. "I've always been told to make every second count!"

Frieza threw Spinta away, who soared through the air, tumbling as he did so before he slammed into the side of a small mountain. The mountain coming apart in large pieces as smoke and dust surrounding the impact zone.

Frieza panted, his shoulders moving up and down with his laboured breaths. His eyes were wide from all the effort he was using in this fight.

When Krillin and Goku landed, the hurried inside the ship and closed the door, which rose off the ground slowly as the hydraulics brought it into a sealed lock, the edges hissing as the air compressed. Bulma quickly keyed in some coordinates and laughed with joy as the engines rumbled to life and slowly but surely, gained the power to take off. The force of the thrusters of the spaceship sent dust blowing away from it before the landing gear neatly contracted into the bottom of the spaceship as it rocketed into the black sky of Namek.

Frieza yelled wildly as he knocked Spinta up into the air, going through some clouds slowly with a pained yell. He stopped ascending above the clouds as lightning flashed violently behind him before Frieza kicked him back down again. Spinta fell rapidly, falling through the clouds and past the wild lightning before slamming into the ground with crushing force. Frieza landed on top of him, both fighters now hidden by the dust and rubble that was in the air around them.

When the dust settled, Frieza was growling with effort that came with his attack while Spinta was groaning in defence. Frieza looked down with surprise to notice that his knee was caught in Spinta's hand that was now holding the tyrant up and preventing him from completing his attack. Frieza quickly shot out of the deep crater and landed softly on the ground. Spinta also shot out of the crater and landed on the opposite side from Frieza with a soft thud.

The two warriors stared at each other while the green seas churned violently as rubble flew through the air and lightning flashed across the sky, occasionally hitting the ground causing blinding flashes. Large landmasses were slowly sinking beneath the furious waves. The lightning storm increased in intensity as the ground literally fell apart as rubble fell from the sky like rain.

"In the end my vengeful drive will overcome you." Spinta explained. "It's too late, your day is done!"

Frieza smiled, somewhat amused as his features displayed his confidence.

"We'll see." He replied.

Lightning struck again as more rubble fell like rain before Frieza suddenly and silently teleported. Spinta followed suite. The two warriors seemed to have vanished from the planet as the only sounds were that of the crumbling destruction of the dying Namek.

Suddenly, two fists collided, generating a bright pink flash of light across the area. Again, they disappeared from sight, yet the sounds of them fighting echoed across the planet, easily heard over the sound of the thrashing waves, erupting lava and falling rubble. Short bursts of light showed where they were as their blows collided with each other as they darted across the planet. Just as suddenly as the bursts had started, they stopped. Leaving the area silent as lightning flashed, burning the ground as it made contact.

With a loud bang the bursts of collisions started again, rapidly destroying the ruins of a Namekian village, the houses crumbling into dust as the fighters made contact with them as they continued to race across the planet. Suddenly Spinta came shooting out of one of the walls with a grunt as Frieza followed him with a punch. Spinta caught the punch before skidding to a stop, the ground churned up by his boot. Frieza made for another punch, breaking the contact as Spinta blocked it and went for a punch of his own, destroying another house as they burst into another rapid exchange of blows. Frieza growled and punched Spinta into the ground, soil blasting out of the crater before water flowed out of it as the water parted with the force of Spinta crashing along the ocean floor.

Frieza lifted his hands above his head and yelled, creating a small energy ball that then grew larger, and larger until the top of it was above the clouds, its pink light illuminating the area before Frieza threw it into the water, the force and size of it spreading the water as it was the same height as the depth of the water. It quickly stopped however as the water swirled around it while evaporating off in a thick steam. Below it, Spinta held it up with both hands, groaning with effort as he tried to keep it from falling on him, his feet sinking into the puddle covered ground beneath him. Spinta yelled loudly and punched the gigantic ball, sending it shooting up into the clouds, lightning sparking around it as it travelled into space before colliding with an orange planet. With a loud explosion and a bright flash of light, it reduced the planet to space dust.

More rubble filled the air as the seas churned much more violently than before, the lightning storm intensifying as even larger chunks of land sank beneath the churning waves.

Spinta floated in the air across from Frieza, panting heavily as he bled all over. Frieza glared at him with disgust, growling and twitching with hate. Spinta's panting decreased as Frieza's growling and twitching increased.

A large river of lava surrounded Guru's once impressive house that was now clinging onto a tiny spec of land, the edges of the red river hardening before giving off stream as it made contact with the water.

Frieza growled even louder than before as Spinta continued panting. Suddenly, Frieza sent a blast of air into Spinta before vaulting forward and punching the Vespertillio straight into the river of lava with an orange and gold splash. However, Spinta quickly erupted back out of it, a force field around him the vanished once he had cleared the river of magma. He rocketed up and slammed his arm into Frieza's stomach, earning a gasp of pain as a result as the flash of light caused by the blow lightened the area.

More flashes of light illuminated the sky before the two warriors separated, Frieza with his arm outstretched as Spinta had his bent while panting rapidly. Frieza chuckled.

"You really are proof to the rumours of your race." He commented. "I'm glad I met you, as I can see they were quite exaggerated rumours!"

As they spoke, the planet continued to fall apart, land sinking, seas churning and lightning flashing as rubble fell from the sky in a rocky downpour.

The two warriors continued their battle, exchanging attacks as fast as they could while travelling rapidly through the sky, their blows echoing loudly in an impossibly rapid succession. Rocks came blasting out of rock faces before another namekian house was demolished, and like that, the remains of Guru's house fell into the river of lava.

"Only one of us is leaving alive!" Frieza bellowed at the top of his lungs.

They continued their flurry of attacks before Frieza sent another blast of air at Spinta and went for another punch. Spinta sent his own blast of air before sending Frieza flying with a powerful uppercut, blood trailing behind him as Spinta followed, his teeth grit and his eyes narrowed.

Frieza quickly recovered and yet again they had a rapid burst of attacks, both of them completely even in speed as the burst ended with their fists colliding, sending a massive bang and flash of light across the planet.

Rivers of lava dominated the surface of Namek, causing large chunks of land to crumble away into the melting abyss. In other areas, lava erupted out of small volcano like vents and fell into the choppy seas, steam rising as it did. The clouds above were dark colours and moved quickly with the high gales that swept through the planet as lightning cracked across the sky. The waters were turning a dirty red colour as tornados started to appear. Lightning cracked in the sky and even hit the water, sending the water splashing into the air with a flash of light.

Spinta attacked Frieza quickly as the tyrant retaliated just as fast, they traded blow for blow as lava erupted around them with frightening pressure. Smoke and dust blowing across the dark surface of the planet around them. The two fighters shot into the air, Spinta flew faster, trying to catch up with Frieza who almost appeared to be running away. Frieza stopped abruptly and turned around, signalling Spinta to halt in mid air also.

"What makes you think you can do this to me?" Frieza asked in anger. "You're nothing but an overgrown rodent!"

Frieza flared up his silver aura and charged towards Spinta who powered up slightly and rushed towards his advancing opponent. The two collided in a flash of black and silver energy, Frieza elbowing Spinta in the jaw before they exchanged more attacks against each other. Frieza kicked Spinta in the stomach but he retaliated by head butting Frieza in the chest, the sound of the hit echoing across the planet. Even more loud booms were heard across the sky as the two continued to fight.

The booms continued to echo across the air before one of the Namekian homes suddenly crumbled into rubble. Two black streaks were all that could be seen of the two fighters as they crashed into the other homes before Frieza forced Spinta into a rock face. The ground broke apart with the force of the impact but Spinta was quick to fly away from it, Frieza following him very closely. When Frieza caught up, the two returned to rapidly attacking and blocking each other's attacks.

Spinta was forced to keep on blocking as Frieza buried him under a flurry of punches before the Vespertillio's guard broke and Frieza began pounding against the black armour, cracking it as tiny shards started to break off.

"You see! A Vespertillio can't beat me! A rodent can't beat me!" Frieza exclaimed with pride. "You can't! You can't! You can't!"

Frieza laughed maniacally as he continued to pound the raven coloured warrior. Spinta grunted with pain at each blow although he didn't seem to be doing anything to defend himself as his white and purple opponent pummelled him.

Frieza broke away and went for a powerful kick but Spinta saw it coming and dodged before grabbing the alien's leg and twisted it inside its own socket. Frieza cried with pain before using his other leg to kick Spinta in the jaw, causing him to let go. Frieza took advantage of this and landed on Spinta, pushing him down, straight through the roof of one of the houses, dust and rubble flying everywhere.

Inside this dust filled cavern, the two continued their blindingly fast attacks against each other, not giving in. Frieza tried for a powerful punch but Spinta moved his head to the side, so the only thing Frieza punched was the wall. Spinta hooked Frieza on the jaw, sending the tyrant backwards and straight through the wall. Spinta followed Frieza who recovered and darted back towards him. Frieza tried for another punch but Spinta dodged it and kicked Frieza into another house. The rubble of the house falling on the space emperor. When the dust cleared, Frieza stood up and glared at Spinta.

"I hate you!" Frieza shouted with rage.

Frieza charged up to the warrior and tried for a tail swipe. Spinta moved back to avoid the attack and teleported behind Frieza and used his own tail to whip the tyrant away. Frieza darted to a rock face and used it to bounce back at Spinta with a war cry. Frieza punched Spinta in the stomach, the armour cracking from the force, he then kicked Spinta into one of the houses, the walls and roof collapsing on top of the warrior into a grey pile of rubble and dust. Very close to the house, lava erupted out of the ground with fiery red molten rage.

Electricity continued to dance across the sky as the clouds became a mixture of black, grey and red. The waters were dominated by fast moving savage waves as rubble and rocks flew through the air, carried by the strong gales of wind. A louder boom as the two warriors broke away from each other suddenly dominated this powerful display of nature.

Spinta and Frieza landed on the ground, staring each other down. Frieza was panting but Spinta's breathing was steady and relaxed. Frieza let out a war cry and at Spinta, colliding his arm against the Vespertillios. The two of them vanished on impact, yet more shattering booms of force were heard as the moved randomly across the area with blinding speed.

Frieza tried for a punch but Spinta teleported out of the way and elbowed him. He then punched Frieza and kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him under the jaw, sending Frieza flying away from the force of the blow. Frieza landed on a rock face and bounced back towards his opponent but instead of attacking, he bounced off another rock face before darting all across the place, his speed making it seem like he was surrounding Spinta who was trying desperately to follow his movements.

Frieza floated down behind Spinta and caught him in a bone crushing bear hug from behind, pinning Spinta's arms against his body. Spinta yelled with pain and tried to break the hold but Frieza squeezed tighter, causing the warrior even more pain. Spinta breathed in and stood tall, making himself as big as possible but Frieza kept hold of him until he suddenly breathed out and fell to the ground, falling out of the bear hug. He finished this counter with a strong elbow to the groin that sent Frieza rocketing back into a rock face the fell apart from the force of Frieza colliding with it.

Frieza stood up, his whole body throbbing with pain as the dust burned against his eyes as he glared at Spinta, who stood at the ready. Frieza growled with rage.

"You may be strong but you're still just a stupid animal!" He yelled.

Frieza then charged up a bright silver aura and rocketed towards Spinta, striking the warrior with a powerful right hook. As Spinta flew back from the force Frieza appeared behind him. He spun round only to have Frieza's fist strike his face. Then Frieza kneed the Vespertillio in the back, causing him to stagger forward with a cry of pain. Frieza rocketed above Spinta, clasped his hands together and brought both fists down on top of Spinta, sending him into the ground. When Spinta hit the ground, he bounced off it and landed face down as the dust settled in the original impact zone.

Frieza landed, panting heavily before folding his arms with a smug grin.

"See!" He stated smugly. "Just a beast!"

Spinta slowly started to get up.

"Frieza!" He called.

"What?" Came Frieza's quick reply.

"I'd rather be a brainless beast than a heartless monster, like you!" Spinta replied, thinking of his past.

"You fool!" Frieza bellowed and flared up his aura.

Frieza rocketed towards Spinta, his feet crushing the ground as he took off. When Frieza reached Spinta, he tried to punch the warrior but Spinta ducked out of the way of the punch and countered with a powerful uppercut to Frieza's stomach. Frieza's eyes widened with pain as he opened his mouth wide and blood shot out. Spinta removed his fist and stood to Frieza's side. Frieza grabbed hold of his stomach as he fell to his knees, whining and gargling in pain. Frieza looked over his right shoulder and met Spinta's stern gaze. Frieza just stared it the warrior, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Spinta glared at the tyrant with bottled rage.

Frieza looked at the ground below him and his eyes widened, becoming bloodshot with fury. Frieza grabbed a fistful of dirt and slammed it back down with anger. Frieza then jumped into the air and allowed himself to fall down towards Spinta. He made for a punch but Spinta avoided it but was knocked away by a powerful kick.

Spinta sailed towards a rock face but before he smashed into it he moved so that his feet touched the surface, allowing him to bounce back at Frieza. Spinta vaulted forwards with a leg extended for a kick. Frieza sidestepped it only to realise that it was an afterimage. When he realised this, Spinta's foot slammed into Frieza's right cheek, blood trailing behind him in the air before he landed on the ground, sliding along it, tearing it up as he did so before coming to a stop.

Frieza was about to bounce back with a fury filled attack when he noticed that Spinta was standing behind him. Frieza made to get up quickly but when he did, Spinta elbowed him, knocking him back down to the ground. With a furious yell, Spinta kicked Frieza off the ground like a football, sending the tyrant soaring into the air. Frieza gasped with pain before Spinta punched him in the chest, sending him into a rock face, rubble and dust shooting upwards from the impact.

Lava erupted violently as the planet shook with shattering force. Fountains of lava ate away mountains of land as smoke and sulphur filled the air.

Spinta landed, waiting for Frieza. The dust settled as Frieza stood up. He turned around to face Spinta but he had vanished. Frieza gasped in shock, as Spinta was right by his side. Frieza retreated with several back flips but when he landed, Spinta was already behind him. He cried with fear and teleported, bouncing off rock faces only to have Spinta appear very close to him. Frieza growled and twitched with rage and teleported again but got the same result. He teleported again but Spinta appeared close to him just as before. Frieza teleported again only to have Spinta right in front of him. He teleported so he had his back against a small rock face. On the other side of the rock face, Spinta stood with his back to it as well. Frieza stood with wide eyes as he shook with fear. He turned his attention to the rock face and with a yell, punched it so that it crumbled into dust. When the dust settled, nothing was there.

"You think this is funny?" Frieza yelled. "Toying with me?"

Frieza looked up and flew towards the ascending Spinta. When he got to him, he started rapidly punching but Spinta avoided every single one of them. Frieza continued trying, forcefully increasing his speed but he just couldn't make contact with Spinta. Frieza stopped, panting heavily with wide eyes.

"No Frieza, there is nothing funny about this." Spinta replied. "I'm just letting you have last words."

Frieza's eyes widened even more and his mouth shot open as blood erupted from it. Spinta had punched him in the stomach again. Frieza gasped and whined with pain before receiving a powerful uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying upward, blood trailing behind him. Spinta caught up with him and dominated Frieza with a flurry of punches in rapid succession, forcing the emperor backwards at high speed. Spinta ended the flurry with a powerful left hook that sent Frieza's head jutting to the left with a whine of pain. Spinta appeared above Frieza and with two clasped hands, knocked Frieza to the ground with a grunt. Frieza yelled with pain as he soared back down to the ground, crashing through two mountains before hitting the ground itself. Frieza powered off of the ground and into the air, bounced off a mountain and landed on a patch of rock in front of Spinta. He glared at the Vespertillio as he panted. Frieza grit his teeth with rage.

"All that you've done to me, I'll pay you back ten times, no, a thousand times!" Frieza declared, crushing the rock under his feet.

Lightning shot through the red clouds above them before smashing into the ground behind Spinta, sending large pieces of rock flying into the air with a blazing blue flash. From there, lava erupted with awesome force, shooting into the air.

"Oh yes, stupid Vespertillio." Frieza exclaimed. "You will pay for this!"

A strong gust of wind blew past the two, blowing at Spinta's raven hair while causing his cape to billow behind him. Spinta stared at Frieza, unmoving. Frieza did the same, albeit with panting. Around them, the planet was breaking apart as black smoke filled the sky.

"It's done" Spinta stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Frieza asked.

Lightning surged through the sky and crashed into the ground behind Frieza, sending smoke and rubble shooting upwards.

"Don't just stand there! Say something!" Frieza exclaimed. "You said it's done, what do you mean?"

"Your energy level is decreasing with every blow, in fact you're not even a challenge to me anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep fighting you." Spinta explained. "I'm satisfied now, your pride has been torn to shreds. You have challenged and lost to a fighter who is superior to you and to make it worse, he's just a rat, right?"

Frieza's eyes were twitching uncontrollably as his pride was torn apart before him.

"It would be meaningless to fight you now, you're too scared and ashamed. It would be better to finish you off right now." Spinta continued. "Good bye Frieza, time for you to rest in peace."

Frieza twitched and growled with anger while taking a few steps forward.

"Rest in peace? Nonsense!" Frieza exclaimed.

Spinta quickly ascended into the air, so he could prepare his final attack.

"Never! I will never…never…be…defeated!" Frieza yelled, forming a purple energy disc.

Frieza threw the energy disc at Spinta with a cry of fury. Spinta noticed it all too late and didn't have time to react before it flew past his face, jerking his head to the side. Spinta slowly turned his head to face Frieza, a clean slice across his face that started to bleed. Frieza landed on the ground and halted the disc by clenching his fist.

Spinta looked down at Frieza with anger.

"You truly are a helpless fool!" Spinta bellowed. "Even now you cannot accept death!"

The planet shook violently, rubble and debris filling the air as lightning surged across the blood red clouds and large orange tornados tore through the landscape as it sank into the molten lava.

Frieza grinned with malicious joy and chuckled. He then moved his arm, commanding the disc to fly towards Spinta. As it came up behind the warrior, the Vespertillio vanished, the disc flying through empty air before chasing after Spinta who had reappeared and was now flying away as fast as he could. He tried to lose it in the clouds but all it did was come back out to follow him faithfully.

Frieza cackled loudly.

"Round and round the rodent goes, if he should stop then off with his nose!" Frieza sang with laughter.

Spinta continued flying as fast as he could, trying to outmanoeuvre the energy disc but it was in vain as it matched every single move he made, following him with equal speed as Frieza commanded it around with his arm. Spinta flew towards a rock face and bounced away from it, allowing the disc to smash straight into it. As the rock face crumbled and the dust filled the air, the disc came rushing out, back towards Spinta.

Frieza cackled madly as he watched the disc follow the Vespertillio across the sky. Spinta flew up into an arc and started rushing down towards Frieza.

"It seems the little Vespertillio has a strategy." Frieza commented. "Fly at me and then pull up at the last second so that the blade will cut me instead. You think I'm foolish enough to fall for such a childish trick!"

Spinta continued to race down towards Frieza

Frieza laughed. "As if I'm stupid enough to be cut by my own attack!"

Spinta was finally closing the distance between the two of them and the disc was right behind him.

"You'll have to be much more clever than that!" Frieza yelled with pride.

Spinta shot upwards once he reached Frieza but Frieza raised his arm up and sent the disc shooting up towards Spinta, yelling as he did so.

Spinta looked down in surprise only giving himself enough time to see the disc before it sliced right through his neck and shot into the clouds.

"Got ya!" Frieza shouted with joy.

This joy was short lived, however, as Spinta slowly faded away into nothing. Frieza looked up at the sky in confusion.

"Looking for someone?" Spinta's voice called as purple lightning flashed. "Maybe I can help you find them."

Frieza glared at Spinta as his disc came to float above his open hand. Frieza smirked.

"An after-image eh?" He commented. "That's a pretty good little trick for a rodent!"

Spinta stood up straight. "I don't understand why you call my race by such mindless names." He stated. "The only thing it does is reveal your own fear and ignorance!"

Frieza growled at that comment.

"I guess name calling is your only attack" Spinta continued. "Because you're too weak to challenge me any other way!"

Frieza's fury slowly boiled to the surface. "_No one talks to me like that_," He thought to himself.

Purple lightning flashed violently as the ground crumbled and fell apart across the planet. Towers of magma shot out of any gaps in the surface. From space, the planet was a blood red with electricity shooting across it and lava dancing around it.

"So my energy disc wasn't challenging enough for you, huh?" Frieza asked. "I guess we'll just have to raise the stakes!"

Frieza chuckled as he formed a second energy disc and grinned.

"And double the fun!" He exclaimed, throwing the two of them in Spinta's direction.

"As you wish, Frieza." Spinta replied before taking off into the sky.

The two energy discs followed Spinta upwards; he quickly avoided them and raced down towards Frieza, the discs trailing behind him.

"Give me a break!" Frieza commented. "Not this stupid routine again!"

Spinta didn't reply, he just continued travelling down towards the tyrant.

"Please!" Frieza smirked. "Can't you try something a tiny bit different?"

With that said, Spinta fired an energy blast at Frieza, then teleported behind the discs. Frieza widened his eyes with shock and dropped his guard as the blast hit the ground in front of him, sending smoke upwards so that it surrounded Frieza. Frieza looked through a gap in the smoke and saw the two discs coming in quickly; he jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding them.

"Nothing but a lucky shot" Frieza stated. "Now where'd that rat go?"

Frieza looked up in time to see Spinta drop down and slam his elbow into Frieza's head. Frieza coughed out blood as his eyes widened and became blood shot as he gasped in pain, a dent noticeable in his purple cranium as he floated down a couple feet.

Frieza tried to use some punches and kicks but Spinta avoided them with ease and grabbed Frieza's final punch, squeezing down on Frieza's fist. He pulled the tyrant forward and then kneed Frieza in the stomach. Spinta then kicked Frieza away from him, blood trailing from the tyrant's screaming mouth. Once Frieza stopped Spinta appeared above him and using his clasped hands, knocked Frieza down towards the ground. As Frieza fell, he slowly began to recover control but before he could, Spinta repeated the attack, sending the tyrant rocketed towards the ground. Frieza opened his eyes and managed to recover in time to land on his feet, he bent down to absorb the force of the fall. The force of his landing caused the section of ground he was on to sink several metres into the ground. Frieza was panting heavily at this point.

Purple lightning continued to dance around the planet as magma erupted out of every crack and crevice it could.

"It's time to finish this fight once and for all!" Frieza bellowed and leapt out of the crater, landing on the ground.

Spinta also landed on the ground. Frieza smiled as his two discs came back under his control and he held them above his head.

"Time to finish this, don't you say?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

"Agreed, let's end this." Spinta replied.

"Good to know you agree." Frieza replied with an evil grin. "Now I will squash you like the saiyans did to your pathetic friends!"

Spinta boiled with rage. "What did you just say?"

Frieza cackled. "My only regret is not being there to hear their cries of pain!"

Frieza cackled while Spinta roared with rage as his power increased and his black aura exploded around him. His eyes glowing crimson as his pupils dilated.

"Now join them in Hell!" Frieza bellowed and threw his discs.

Spinta didn't move this time; he stared as the discs came his way. The discs sliced the ground as the made their approach and when the got to Spinta, he caught them in his hands, holding them in place.

"What!" Frieza yelled with shock. "No way!"

Spinta bellowed like a monster and rushed towards the white and purple tyrant. With one swipe of his right arm, Spinta used the disc to cut right through Frieza's left shoulder joint, blood sprayed everywhere by the gallon full as Frieza's left arm dropped to the ground, blood spewing from the stump where it used to be attached. At Frieza's shoulder, blood was constantly pouring out as the tyrant let out a blood-curdling cry of pain. Spinta didn't stop there, with a swipe of his left arm; he did the same to Frieza's right arm. Frieza cried even louder now, his pupils shrinking from the pain as blood erupted from his mouth as well as his shoulder joints. Frieza staggered back as Spinta squeezed one of the discs and dissipated the energy, destroying it. Frieza was crying with pain and fear, his eyes bloodshot and wide from the pain as he continued to stagger back. Spinta grinned maliciously and just as Frieza leapt into the air, Spinta brought the remaining disc across in a horizontal swipe that cut into and through Frieza's waist. Frieza's cry reached an extremely high pitch as the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt shot through his body. Frieza fell to the ground, his arms and legs now gone, blood pouring out of his body with no signs of stopping as he now lay in a pool of his own blood. Spinta gazed down at Frieza's mutilated body and destroyed the remaining disc.

Spinta stood in front of Frieza's body, purple lightning sparked wildly across the sky, sending bright purple flashes across the ground and onto the two warriors. Frieza was now just a torso and a head, that was still breathing and whining in agony.

"Though you brought all this on yourself." Spinta commented. "It's a shame your life had to end in such a miserable way!"

Frieza coughed out blood, his eyes squeezed shut from the pain.

"Please! Help me!" Frieza begged. "You can't leave me here! You can't let me die like this!"

Spinta grit his teeth and growled with fury.

"You have to help me! Don't let me die!" Frieza begged. "Please! Have mercy!"

Spinta lost his temper at this point.

"How many people have begged for their lives at your feet and you killed them anyway!" Spinta yelled furiously. "Did you offer any mercy when you had my entire race wiped out?"

"Please…please" Frieza begged with dying gasps. "Forgive me!"

Spinta relaxed and took a deep breath. He then fired a blast of energy at Frieza, this hit Frieza and sank into the tyrant's body. Frieza opened his mouth and eyes.

"I gave you some of my own energy." Spinta explained. "You should be able to move"

Frieza's eyes remained wide in surprise.

"Your pride has been torn apart, and so has your body. You can't fight anymore and you aren't a threat to anyone now." Spinta continued. "I'll allow you to live with these scars, these reminders of the pain and of your loss. Much the same as the scars your army gave me!"

Frieza relaxed now as lightning flashed across the sky more rapidly than ever before.

"Go and do what you like." Spinta finished. "You're on your own now."

The ground near them shook violently as four enormous towers of lava erupted out of the ground. Purple lightning shot across the blood red sky as the land crumbled and broke away.

Several tornados became waterspouts as they sucked up the green waters of Namek's sea. Lightning, magma and rubble flew through the air as the planet fell apart.

Spinta started walking away from Frieza but stopped when he heard Frieza's pained grunts. He looked over his shoulder to notice that Frieza was now floating in the air.

"Well little Vespertillio, since you seem to have all the answers." Frieza stated grimly. "What do you suppose I'll do with this energy?"

"Why don't you go out into space and just drift for a while" Spinta replied. "That way you will have plenty of time to think about your defeat."

Frieza growled with rage as a portion of land next to him broke away and was claimed by the wild ocean. He then began to chuckle. Spinta just grit his teeth and continued to walk away.

"I'm afraid the planet is about to go boom!" He stated smugly. "So where do you think you're going, hmm?"

Spinta stopped walking, his hair being blown to the side by the strong winds as his torn cape billowed behind him.

"You know you can't survive in space. You can run all you want but sometimes you have to face your problems head on!" Frieza chuckled. "Face it rodent, you're going to die!"

Frieza cackled as the planet began to rumble around them.

"Well, aren't ya going to keep running, rat? Aren't ya?" Frieza chuckled. "You don't have enough time to get to your spaceship and Vegeta destroyed mine."

Spinta turned to Frieza with wide eyes, for once the tyrant was right.

"But please, for my sake, don't stop running!" Frieza cackled. "It's far too entertaining! It's ironic, after all your heroic efforts, you're still going to die! And I will live on!"

Spinta continued staring, in a way that made it questionable as to whether he was even paying attention.

"So much for the awesome power of the legendary race of the Vespertillios!" Frieza claimed. "Can't even beat a dead planet!"

"Maybe not, but it was enough to beat you, Frieza." Spinta retorted and charged his aura before taking off into the sky.

Frieza growled as he took off, his memory taking him back to a short while ago.

"_It's done" Spinta stated suddenly._

"_Don't just stand there! Say something!" Frieza exclaimed. "You said it's done, what do you mean?"_

"_Your energy level is decreasing with every blow, in fact you're not even a challenge to me anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep fighting you." Spinta explained. "It would be meaningless to fight you now, you're too scared and ashamed"_

"Nothing but a rat!" Frieza cursed, clenching his fist.

Frieza watched as Spinta continued to fly through the air.

"Stupid Vespertillio! You honestly think you've won? Your puny mind could never understand it. I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe and you are nothing but a beast, a fragile animal!" Frieza exclaimed. "You can't win, because I am mighty and you are not! Now learn. Learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe!"

With that, Frieza fired two pink beams from his eyes that shot up towards Spinta. The Vespertillio wasn't aware of them until they made contact, burning holes in his cape and cracking his armour. He stopped his flying and looked down at the now shocked Frieza.

"You fool!" He bellowed with fury and fired an enormous black wave of energy.

The wave shot down towards Frieza with blinding speed and all Frieza could do was scream as it drew closer before colliding with him, causing him to tense up as it slowly vaporised what was left of his body. It then hit the ground, vaporising the ground with amazingly destructive force, the rubble of the island smashing into the water behind massive tsunamis that destroyed more islands near by. Lightning, rubble and water filled the air as Spinta looked down at the hole in the water. All the green water was flooding in to fill the hole that used to be the island Frieza was floating above.

Spinta gazed down and lowered his extended arm, clenching his fist as the wind blew his cape against his body and ruffled with his hair. A strange silence filled the air now that Frieza had been destroyed. A crack of lightning and a bellow of thunder brought him out of his thoughts and signalled Spinta to race to get off the planet, so he flew away from the battle site, now focused on getting off the planet.

The rocky ground of the planet cracked open, lava exploding out of the cracks with incredible force, towering into the air. The blood read water was being sucked up into several tornados as golden lightning flashed across the crimson and black sky. The whole planet rumbled as thunder roared across the sky.

Spinta flew as fast as he could, teeth grit and eyes narrowed. Time was slipping away and he needed to get off the planet. If the explosion didn't kill him, then the vacuum of space would. Below him the seas were dominated with crimson tsunamis as lightning struck the water in a sparking display of power. The planet's surface was literally boiling away. Spinta concentrated on his flying, finally coming across Frieza's spaceship.

The large circular spaceship with its insect like legs was half submerged in an enormous opening in the ground. There were holes in several places on the ship and it looked very unstable as the ground around it crumbled.

"_There it is!"_ Spinta thought to himself. _"Oh hell, it's pretty badly damaged!"_

However, without slowing down Spinta flew through the opening in the roof and landed on the metal floor. As soon as he did, he took of sprinting along the curved and narrow corridors of the spaceship. He came upon a door that he blasted open with a small energy blast. It was a storage room.

"Damn it!" He cursed aloud. "This isn't the bridge!"

Spinta turned round and continued running.

"_I'm getting a bad feeling about this!"_ He thought to himself with dread.

Outside the ship, thunder and lightning dominated the crimson sky, casting strange shadows on the crumbling ground.

Spinta ran up to a set of double doors and kicked them off their hinges. Taking a brief glance inside it was apparent that it was another storage room.

All around the ship, lava was exploding ever closer to its position and pretty soon the ship would be engulfed in the orange magma.

Spinta ran as fast as he could through the curved corridor. He was growing increasingly desperate as time was counting down the last seconds before the planet exploded. Suddenly, the roof caved in, showering Spinta in hot ash and metal but this didn't stop his running. The entire planet was shaking and bursting across the surface with lava and lightning.

Spinta blew open another set of double doors and stared into the room, it contained several screens and many control panels. This was it! This was the bridge!

Spinta ran up to the control panel and started pushing buttons, making the control panels spring to life as lights came on all over them.

"Come on!" Spinta said desperately. "Please work!"

Spinta ran his eyes across the control panel, trying to find the button that would start up the engines. His eyes scanned impatiently. He noticed a button that looked different from the rest.

"There!" He exclaimed, pressing it.

When he did, the entire ship began to rumble to life as the engines kicked in and started up. Spinta smiled with relief, he was finally getting off this planet. This relief was short lived as the rumble of the engines slowly changed into a dying hiss.

"Oh crap! It died!" Spinta cursed with dread. "Now what?"

Across the surface of Namek, lava erupted out of cracks and holes in the ground as tornados raced across the landscape and green lightning filled the sky. Rubble was shooting upward and down, as the planet broke apart. Suddenly, the crack that was holding the ship in place began to crumble, causing the ship to drop down a touch.

Spinta continued to push the button, hoping it would start up again.

"Please work! Please!" Spinta yelled. "For the love of Myotis just start!"

Out of the crack the ship was on, lava began erupting to along the crack, coming as close as the very walls of the ship. This sent a wall of heat to power through the spaceship and Spinta felt it. This only fuelled his desperation. Suddenly, the lava burst through the ship's wall, melting away the metal as it rushed through the corridors. The walls holding the ship in place began to fall apart, causing the spaceship to give a sickening lurch as it slowly began to sink down to the river of lava.

The ship was on its side when the crack finally opened up, allowing the ship to plummet downwards. Spinta crawled up the floor, he had to escape the ship before it reached the lava or he would almost most certainly die. He growled as he climbed; smoke filling the inside of the ship. Rubble fell and dented the outside of the ship, causing loud metal clangs to echo throughout the inside of the spaceship.

On the surface of the planet, there were now tsunamis of lava.

The ship finally fell into the river of lava with an enormous splash, lava shooting upwards as the ship sank below the surface. Spinta flew up towards the surface of the planet, leaving the ship behind. Suddenly, the lava below him exploded, racing up towards him, hungry to consume the Vespertillio. However, Spinta flew even faster, his life depended on avoiding this wall of lava. He managed to get to the surface just as the lava erupted out of the crack in a wild tower of molten rock and magma. Spinta stopped in the air, his eyes twitching with fear.

"Oh Myotis!" Spinta cursed. "That was my only ticket out of here!"

The planet's surface was bubbling with lava and lightning, a deafening rumble thundered all over the planet. Lava erupted out of every opening it could, as there was now more lava on the surface than there was ground to stand on. The furious lightning storm was now sparking away at eye level as hurricane force winds blew across the planet. Lava erupted all around Spinta as the final seconds began to count down. The Vespertillio screamed with anger that soon became realisation that he had ran out of time.

"Oh no!" He yelled loud and long.

Just then, a spaceship on a small chunk of remaining rock caught his attention. It was like a saiyan space pod but had some kind of insignia written on it. Spinta grinned with luck, he knew how to fly one of those so he raced towards it and climbed in. Without a second's hesitation he keyed in the necessary commands to get it to fly as the door closed in front of him. The Vespertillio didn't have time for coordinates so he didn't bother with them and allowed the space pod to lift off of the ground and shoot up into the sky.

The now crimson planet bubbled violently with red-hot lava and powerful lightning. The deafening rumble increasing in severity as the entire planet shook apart, causing jets of lava to fill the sky as the clouds began to dissipate themselves. The ground all suddenly exploded upward, as did all the lava on the surface as the planet finally exploded. The entire planet burst into pieces from the centre all the way out to the surface with a blinding white light and an enormous bang.

In space, the golden line of destruction crossed the planet and widened as it shattered into more than a million pieces. Now all that could be seen, was a dark, empty space where a once glorious green planet had been. Shooting away from the empty space, was a single space pod and inside it, the last remaining member of the Vespertillio race slept. He was bleeding and wounded, his armour cracked and his cape torn but none of that mattered. Spinta had avenged his loved ones by destroying the icy tyrant Frieza. This brought him no comfort however as he woke up and, for the first time in decades, he began to cry. The tears streamed from his eyes. Now he was truly alone. He had no loved ones, no home planet and now, nobody to direct his hate and anger towards. The Vespertillio's future was uncertain but whatever it was to be, it would be a long and lonely life he would now lead. The memories of his loved ones and the scars of battle would be the only reminders anything in his life had actually happened. His past, present and now his future, was his curse to bear. This could destroy a person, but if there were anyone strong enough to survive something like that, it would be Spinta, a proud Vespertillio warrior.

**Well, that's this story finished. So, to clear up a few points, here they are.**

**I used many scenes from the episodes so that I got Frieza's fighting style correct along with his character, the last thing we need is an OOC Frieza!**

**It was Spinta's attack on Frieza that eventually led to the planet's destruction. (The one right before Piccolo's demise)**

**If anyone is interested in reading about Spinta's past, then I may add my own version of Kenrai's story: "Evil Never Dies" so that you can understand what he was fighting for better.**

**No one knows where Spinta will go, but wherever it will be, he'll be alive and well in my imagination, and maybe yours too.**

**Last but not least, I really hope you enjoyed this very long story as much as I did writing it. If you did enjoy it, leave a review. If you didn't enjoy it, leave a review and tell me why. If you do that, I'll be able to learn from it and make my next story more enjoyable for you.**

**Ok, this is the last point. I hope you enjoyed the story; it's been pleasure writing for your entertainment and I hope I did just that! Hasta luego!**


End file.
